The Retreat
by kdzl
Summary: A case makes the team go under cover at a marriage retreat--will they be able to find the unsub? E/M, JJ/H
1. Chapter 1

_AN/ I'm still not sure which ship I'll be going with on this fic, so if you have a preference let me know and I might listen :) _

* * *

"You know, Cassi, this was a fun 'Sister Friday Night'. Why don't we do this more often?" JJ laughingly asked her younger sister. They were having a night out on the town, her younger sister 'snatching' her from work and taking her out for a well needed release. Considering her condition, they had decided to just go shopping, which was a favorite of the two sisters.

"Because I live 2 hours away and you never come to see me. Listen, before we go in just know…uh…JJ you're gonna hate me_."_ JJ's sister replied. At 26 Cassi was slightly taller than JJ with straight dark brown hair and the same piercing blue eyes as her sister.

"What are you talking about sis?" JJ asked as she and her sister carried her purchases to her front door.

"Just remember how much fun we had, and it's not my fault." Cassi added as JJ opened the door to what she expected to be her empty apartment.

"SURPRISE" Her female friends and family members shocked her. With 'It's a girl' banners and balloons they had decided to throw her a surprise baby shower.

"Well, Cass, you are right about one thing…I so hate you." She said sarcastically. Before she was able to sneak back out the front door, she was pulled in to her own home by her mom, aunts, cousins, and other relatives.

It wasn't that JJ didn't like her family; she just avoided spending time with them as much as possible. Somehow her mother had the uncanny ability to make her feel as though all of her accomplishments at school, at the academy, or at the Bureau, paled in comparison to the happy family life that her cousins and brothers all had. Luckily, she and Cassi were able to stick together and present a united front to the family. She didn't know how much longer that would last, and she was grateful that she was the one that had moved on and gotten a boyfriend. Honestly, she felt a little sorry for her little sister. But that ounce of pity for her sister was quickly washed away as JJ's mother was able to criticize everything in JJ's life from her hair color to the color of pillows on the couch.

Emily Prentiss and Penelope Garcia were laughing in the corner watching their coworker deal with her mother. JJ had always been the one who could articulately deal with hundreds of blood hungry reporters. Here, she was constantly interrupted and attention diverted. It was the one time they had seen the 'master manipulater' out of her element. Prentiss nudged Garcia and pointed to their friend trying to wave off the advances of her aunt threatening to do JJ's hair in a 'fashionable' style.

"Well, JJ seems to be enjoying herself as much as she'd enjoy a root canal" Garcia joked as Prentiss almost spit her punch all over JJ's white carpet. JJ was a little messy, but she was adamant about keeping a clean house. She would meticulously clean her home, knowing that she often wouldn't be home for days on end. It would do no good to have her pregnant friend ready to kill her for getting a stain on her new carpet.

"You can _bet_ on that." Someone joked from behind them, startling the duo. They turned around to find a woman who was obviously JJ's sister smile in the direction of her mother and sister "JJ has always had issues with mom. The only woman she's ever really gotten along with was Aunt Jane back home…but you can tell that this is torture for her."

"Jennifer, don't you think you could set your sister up with a nice boy? I'm sure you meet a lot of men in your line of work." JJ's mother pleaded as she lovingly straightened the sleeve of her daughter's shirt.

"Yeah, serial killers." JJ muttered sarcastically. Honestly! Who did her mother think that she worked with all day long? Outside the team, there were the various police officers, reporters, and serial killers, all of whom were about the same level in JJ's book, outside of her own boyfriend, of course.

"Well, we do work with a smart guy named Spencer." Garcia suggested mischeviously.

"Oh! He sounds perfect!" JJ's mother interjected as Cassi leaned in close to Emily to whisper.

"Isn't he the one that took JJ to the 'Skins game?" Cassi asked. Emily slightly nodded in affirmation.

"I don't know why you wear your hair like that, it makes you look so young. You know, if you were to do it like this you would look a lot prettier. Do you…" JJ's mother continued.

_RING_ JJ's phone rudely (or not so rudely in JJ's opinion) interrupted her mother's newest monologue.

JJ gratefully answered the phone and left the room, "Agent Jareau…..yes, ma'am. No. I reported that months ago. Well Ma'am, I would be willing to do whatever will help the Bureau. Yes, I will. Yes, I will meet you with the team in one hour. I can notify them. Yes. Thank you."

Prentiss, Garcia, and Cassi were laughing in the corner away from the craziness that was her mother and most of her aunts. "We've got a sticky one. The Section Chief is meeting us at the office in an hour. Garcia can you call Hotch and Morgan? Emily can you call Reid? I've gotta call Will."

Garcia and Prentiss quickly reached for their phones but quizzically looked at JJ. JJ sighed and explained, "It's an undercover assignment for the team."

JJ hurriedly grabbed her bags and gear and almost ran out of her home. "Thanks everybody! I was so glad to see you all. Thank you so much for coming to this surprise baby shower. Yes, I still don't know when, or if," she added under her breath "we're getting married, but I'll let you know. That was work and we've gotta go. You know the government. Bye!" Once outside the door, JJ stopped and sighed loudly.

"I have never been so glad to get a call about a case in my life."

"I never knew you had a sister, maybe we _should_ set her up with Reid." Emily added.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/ Voting is now over. Thanks for the reviews! Morgan and Emily it is! (Plus a little JJ/Hotch!)_

JJ began, looking around the conference table at her teammates and Erin Strauss, the latter sitting at the head of the table. "Norman and Julia Carlson were found 1 year ago in the Vermont woods. Norman was bludgeoned to death while Julia was shot execution style with a .45 caliber pistol. 3 months later James and Alyson Johannsen were found 2 miles away from the first crime site. This time James was shot with the same weapon and Alyson was attacked with what coroners determined as a baseball bat. 3 months later another couple, Adam and Brenda Chambers-Adam was shot, Brenda attacked. The area was searched and 5 more couples were found and identified." She explained showing the picture powerpoint that she had prepared.

"19 victims? Why didn't we hear about this before?" Hotch asked looking at Strauss.

"Vermont Field Office didn't get the case until the last vic, whose bodies were found just outside the Vermont state line." JJ explained.

"Ligature marks around the wrists and ankles suggest that they were bound with a small chord. Lividity suggests that they were both died at the same time. What about victimology? Any overlap?" Morgan asked Garcia as he looked through the case file.

"All were wealthy New Englanders. When I say wealthy, I mean that they were at the top of the social ladder--Crème de la crème. All had attended this fancy shmancy marriage counseling retreat. One of those no electronics, be with your spouse kind of counseling that's supposed to keep you from getting divorced. The thing is THE most expensive marriage counseling seminar ANYWHERE." Garcia explained animatedly

"There's a waiting list to get in of 12-16 months, and a deposit of $250,000 with $750,000 due at the end of the week. After interviewing the additional couples that attended the seminar, all couples were identified as loud, bickering, and volatile." JJ added.

"Sounds like my parent's marriage" Emily said accompanied by a low whistle.

"Or like just about every marriage I ever had." Rossi added softly, causing the team to snicker.

"Physical evidence is non-existent." Reid added, oblivious to Rossi's previous statement.

"The Vermont Field office has requested the Behavior Analysis Unit to go undercover to assist them with an ongoing investigation. This request has been approved by the top levels of the FBI. We have identified the subjects to the staff of the seminar. The problem is that no one can get in too closely. We have convinced two couples who were scheduled to attend to visit island resort to allow you to assume their identities." Strauss explained to the team.

"If you don't mind me asking, why us?"

"One of the couples is pregnant. We needed a female agent with field experience that could defend herself; but she needed to be obviously pregnant. The seminar has arranged for an obstetrician to be there, so we couldn't very well fake her pregnancy. And Agent Jareau has always placed in the top of the classes for self-defense and marksmanship." Strauss added.

"What's the cover?" Morgan asked intently.

"4 of you will be going together as couples. Agent Jareau with Agent Reid, and Agent Prentiss with Agent Morgan. The other 3 will be seminar staff-Analyst Penelope Garcia will be the receptionist and researcher. She will be allowed computer access, so then she can obtain any information that you need. Agents Hotchner and Rossi will be newly acquired psychiatrists."

"Ooo, sweetie I am SO jealous!" Garcia whispered to Prentiss.

"Ma'am, may I speak with you outside."

Hotch and Section Chief Strauss exit the room quickly, as Hotch peered at his team through the window.

"I am sure you are aware of the recent events that happened in Colorado." He stated bluntly.

"Yes, we are aware. Agent Prentiss and Agent Reid have both passed their psychological evaluations and the Senior Director feels that they will do fine." Strauss said dismissively.

"Agents Prentiss and Reid have been through a psychological trauma. I will not allow the bureau to put the lives of my agents in danger, especially in their conditions." Hotch argued, knowing that although Reid was completely recovered from the ordeal, he was not willing to risk another traumatic experience.

"Well, what would you suggest? We have a serial killer with no leads and no suspects." Strauss snapped angrily. "Fine. The Bureau really needs this team's help; it is not up for debate. But, we can switch you and Agent Reid. That should give you the ability to ensure their safety. Ok?"

Hotch nods imperceptibly allowing his superior to reenter the conference room.

Strauss reentered the room and spoke quickly to the team, "A slight deviation. Here are your covers. Agent Jareau, you are Alexis Gabel Martin, a 6 month pregnant interior designer. You are an over spender and tend to tell everyone your marital issues. You are superficial and overly concerned with appearances."

"Man, they got that right on." Reid teased as JJ gave him a dirty look.

Garcia looked at him shocked and whispered, "Did you just make a joke?"

"Agent Hotchner, you are now Travis Martin. You and Lexi have been married for 3 years, you are a financial planner and emotionally distant. You are a controlling workaholic and a perfectionist." Strauss said, ignoring the snide remarks from the team members.

"How's that for spot on?" Morgan said loudly.

JJ turned and whispered softly to Emily, "why do I get stuck with Hotch?" Emily attempted not to laugh.

Strauss appparently had overheard JJ's comment and shot the blonde a disapproving look. "Agent Prentiss you are Erica Swenson Phillips, a VP of operations in a fortune 500 company specializing in the international operations. You are flirtatious and openly critical of your husband. Finally, Agent Morgan you are Dr Caleb Phillips, a pediatric surgeon specializing in heart conditions. You are narcissistic and it bothers you that your wife makes more money than you do."

"Yeah, that would totally bother me; I know how this guy feels." Morgan added.

"So, then Reid and I will be going under as psychiatrists?" Rossi asked poignantly.

"Yes, Dr. Dennis Alfred and Dr. Meyer Stevens respectively. I hope that I can explain this clearly to all of you. I know that most, if not all of you have gone undercover before. Realize that these people are trained psychiatrists and that they will be profiling you. What we have given you is all the information that they have about you. It would be most helpful if you would use your own pasts and historical information as your technical analyst will be assisting in the background checks. Thank you." Erin Strauss quickly exited the room before any more arguments could be made.

"This should be interesting." Emily said softly to JJ.

"Tell me about it." JJ laughed.

"Alright, Rossi, Garcia, & Reid, it looks like you all have training seminars tomorrow. You'd better pack and be ready to go. See you next Monday. JJ, Prentiss, Morgan, it looks like they've arranged to drop us off at our 'houses' in an hour." Hotch said as he looked over the schedule in the file.

"Wait, we're going undercover today?" Prentiss asked shocked, normally they had a lot of time between a briefing and an undercover op.

Reid had quickly memorized his file and explained "They do a week-long surveillance before the seminar, in order to make sure we're believable; it looks like you've got to go now."

"Get everything situated and be ready to go in 40. The Bureau has acquired clothes and cars for our cover. Turn all cell phones and personal items in to Garcia, she can keep them here in the office until we get back." Hotch commanded.

JJ smiled to Garcia and said softly, "maybe I shouldn't have been so excited to leave that party."

* * *

Hotch and JJ had quickly gotten situated in the large Martin home. The families had left on a bureau paid vacation and had graciously allowed the bureau to use their homes. Quickly claiming two of the guest rooms, they quickly went to bed. The next morning Hotch awoke to the smell of pancakes. Finding his way to the large kitchen, he found JJ behind the stove.

"Hey, I wanted blueberry pancakes. You want some?" JJ offered as she saw Hotch enter the kitchen.

"Sure. How can I help?" He offered warily. She seemed at home in the large kitchen, and Hayley had often teased them at his inability to make anything other than macaroni and cheese.

"Don't worry about it, it's almost ready." She counseled. Even she knew of Hotch's disastrous effect on a kitchen and she wasn't about to let him mess up her breakfast. Sure enough only a few minutes later, the pancakes were done along with bacon, eggs, hash browns, and sausage. Sitting at the table, JJ heaped large portions of the hot food onto her plate and looked up to see Hotch's incredulous stare.

"What? I'm pregnant. I'm hungry." She said snappishly.

"No, I just never knew you were this good of a cook." Hotch explained hoping that he wouldn't incur the wrath of a hungry pregnant woman. As he began to eat the large breakfast before him, he was surprised at just how good of a cook JJ was.

"Yep. There's lots of things you don't know about me." JJ calmed, and began to eat.

* * *

"Hey Prentiss, you want breakfast?" Morgan called from the kitchen, he wasn't quite sure where she was, a person could get lost in a house this big.

"Umm, yeah. Sure." She responded, from another room close by.

"Where are you?" Morgan asked impatiently. "Marco?" He called

"Polo." She answered stepping into the room. He was excited to see her hair down in curls, framing her face.

"Wow! This looks great!" She said as she looked admiringly at the sliced apples and oatmeal.

"Girl, don't you ever eat breakfast?" Morgan teased.

"I..uh...fine. I can't cook." Emily admitted.

"Oh, come on. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You can't tell me that you don't eat cereal or something."

"Morgan, I burn toast--like to a crisp." Emily insisted.

"So what do you do?" Morgan asked interested.

"Well, apparently I don't need nutrients other than those in coffee, because that's the extent of my breakfast."

"Oh, this will not do!" Morgan moaned sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok, lets go again." Hotch commanded as they sat in the living room of the house they had been staying in.

"Do we really have to go over this one more time? I tell you I KNOW! We met 5 years ago shortly after your divorce. A friend set us up, and I liked how you took charge and ordered for me. You liked-" JJ began exasperatedly.

"You don't know what I liked about you then. Remember?" Hotch interrupted.

"Fine. We dated for about 6 months and you proposed. We were engaged and 5 months later we were married in a small ceremony at my parent's home. You're controlling and often not home." JJ finished.

"What's my brother's name?"

"You know, I actually think we're better if we're rough. That way it is like our marriage is in trouble." On seeing his raised eyebrow, she responded snappishly "FINE. You're brother is Sean."

"Fine. I just want a basic correlation. You have 2 older brothers and a younger sister. I don't like your spending habits, but I give you $10,000 a week to spend, of which you spend $30,000."

JJ smirked, "Yep. I wish I could always live like this. You know, I have always been a thrift shopper-out of necessity-so, this has been just a little too much fun. So, they're picking us up tomorrow?"

"Yeah, did you spend all that money the Bureau gave you. It was what $100,000?" Hotch asked, a rare teasing glint in his eye.

"C'mon Hotch. Of course I spent it. It was an assignment, and you know how dedicated to the job I am." JJ said sarcastically, winking at Hotch.

* * *

At the retreat training, Rossi, Reid and Garcia sat as they listened to the 'more experienced staff' explain the detailed rules that they were to follow. An angry looking woman was currently speaking. "Just to review some key points. You are never to be alone with a member of the opposite sex. You are not allowed to flirt, fraternize, or become friends with anyone of the opposite sex. This is a marriage seminar aimed at helping people improve their relationships. Any hint of misconduct will get you fired from the company and fined significantly."

"Man, these rules are stringent" Rossi whispered to Reid.

"You know of all the couples who go to therapy 1 out of 6 will result in divorce because one partner had an affair with the counselor or psychiatrist." Reid informed the others animatedly.

"You will discourage couples from socializing with members of the opposite sex. All of the seminars are either couples oriented or women-men seminars. Also, a final note, all rooms have hidden cameras with microphones to observe the couples naturally. We do not inform them of this as people act differently when they know they are being recorded. We want to help them stay together, and in order to do that, we must understand what their issues are." The angry woman continued.

"We have been doing surveillance on all of these couples throughout the last week to help you help them. You will find these pictures and observations in each of your folders on the subjects. Thank you for your service." An older gentleman, who had introduced himself as Marcus, interjected.

**

* * *

**"So, you got to go to Venice for 2 days, how was that?" Morgan asked as he and Emily sat eating takeout.

"Yeah, who knew the Bureau could finance all of this? Venice is kind of lame when you're by yourself and you've already been to all the famous spots and have nothing to do. It was pretty, but kind of boring."

"You know, I don't know too many people that would complain about being ordered to go to Italy for 2 days, all expenses paid. At least you didn't have to stand around a hospital for almost a week not knowing what in the world you are doing." Morgan laughed as he bemoaned his experience for the last week.

"Yeah, you poor guy. Had to hang out in a hospital and sit around all day." Emily mocked.

"Oh, says the girl that complains about going to Italy? Look who's talking!" Morgan retorted and added, "It's going to be a long week ahead of us."

**

* * *

**

-DING DONG-

"That must be them." Hotch called as he opened the door. "Hello, come in. The bags are up the stairs." He said to the driver who carefully walked up the stairs to grab the luggage. "HONEY!" He yelled impatiently up the stairs at JJ. "They are here we must get going!"

JJ ran down the other set of stairs, "I'm sorry, I've just got to grab some things last minute."

Hotch didn't have to act annoyed at JJ, "We're going to be late _Lexi_!"

"Look! Yelling doesn't help me find my lipstick! There it is! Happy? Oh wait! I've got to go to the bathroom. I HATE BEING PREGNANT!" Hotch smiled as the short woman with the baby bump ran back up the stairs while he waited for her by the front door. Finally descending the stairs once more, they exited the large home. Hotch opened the back door for her and gestured for her to get in as their driver entered the front seat. On entering the SUV they immediately noticed the blackened windows, preventing any view of the scenery from the back of the SUV.

"So, we're really being taken to a place that we have no idea where it is?" JJ whispered.

Unfortunatley, the ride to the retreat was rather long, marked only by the four stops they had to make to allow JJ to either go to the bathroom or to throw up. Finally, the luxury SUV came to a stop and the back door swung open. JJ and Hotch let the driver take their stuff while they entered the large resort.

"The Martins" Hotch said quickly to Garcia who sat at a front table with id badges and room numbers.

"Yes. Hi, my name is Jennifer." Garcia started, winking at JJ, "let me check....ah yep, here you are. Travis and Lexi Martin--let me escort you to the orientation." Garcia smiled and began chatting amiably with JJ, "Ooo, do you know what it is yet? How far along are you?"

While Garcia and JJ chat, Garcia managed to secretly slip JJ a note. She brought them to a large ballroom where Morgan and Prentiss had already arrived. They quickly sat down close, but not next to, Morgan and Emily. Emily pretended to pull invisible lint off Morgan's expensive suit, eyeing her teammates closely as Morgan busy read. JJ quickly opened the note and Hotch read the note over her shoulder:

_"Hey,_

_Every room is bugged and has cameras._

_Already working on it._

_--The Tech Goddes :)"_

"Wow! That sounds serious." JJ whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to the Marcus Lamberman's Marriage Retreat. I am Marcus Lamberman, your host. We appreciate your individual situations, and we are here to assist you in obtaining a happy, healthy marriage. We ask that one member from every couple come up and pay the deposit to Mr. Dennis Alfred before we begin." A handsome older gentleman began happily and then motioned to Reid who sat alone at a table in the front.

JJ looked around, noticing about 12 other couples besides her and Hotch and Emily and Morgan that sat in the large ballroom. The room was ornate, with large comfortable chairs. Up on the stage sat what she presumed were the staff for the retreat. Hotch quickly stood to hand Reid the large sum of money. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Morgan attempt to stand up to pay, but he was pushed gently down by Emily who approached Reid with the money. JJ chuckled at the sight of the two of them. They had always had a special bond, and she was more than hoping this weekend getaway would help her slightly dating challenged friend.

"Ok, now that we have gotten that out of the way, Dr. Stevens will be passing out your agendas. You will see that we have selected various workshops for you to attend---attendance is mandatory. Just a few ground rules. Dr. Williams, whould you like to explain the rules?" Rossi stood and began passing out folders to each of the couples.

"Certainly. Any flirting between members of the opposite sex is NOT accepted." An angry looking short brunette began, and looked directly at JJ, continued "This is a marriage retreat, and any questionable behavior will result in the dismissal of you and your spouse from the program. Please do not be alone with, or talk to a member of the opposite sex unless it is your spouse. This will prevent the hint of impropriety and will allow us to achieve the goals of the retreat. Thank you."

JJ sat back, a little offended. She knew her pregnancy hormones left her a little out of wack, but this woman seemed to be gunning for her.

"I would now like to introduce our staff. Dr. Phyllis Williams is a specialist in gender roles and communication. Dr. Dennis Alfred" Reid stood quickly, "is a specialist in relationships dealing with mental and physical disorders. Dr. Meyer Stevens" Rossi waved his hand in introduction, "is a specialist dealing in financial strains on a marriage. Dr. Naomi Bright specializes in family relationships. Finally, Dr. Jonas Klingen specializes in family and marriage relations. Once you receive your schedules please go to your rooms to get situated. We ask that you return here at 5:30 pm for our first dinner together."

Hotch and JJ made their way up to their suite, followed closely behind by Morgan and Prentiss. As they reach and enter suite 205, JJ was astounded at how lavish it was. The suite consisted of 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a sitting room, a full sized dining room, a full sized kitchen and a full refrigerator.

"It's nice." Hotch stated simply, also impressed by the suite.

JJ whistled softly and added under her breath, "Nice? This place is better than my parents' home!"

After puttering around for a few minutes, JJ noticed their luggage had already been brough up to their room.

"Well that's pretty efficient." Hotch began unpacking his stuff, and JJ couldn't help but notice that he sorted his socks in pairs by color, not by rolling them, but by folding them. He then proceeded to hang each of his ties on a hanger organizing them in the closet by color.

"Do you always do that?" JJ asked attempting not to chuckle.

"Do you have a problem with it?" He responded seriously, not turning around.

"No. Never mind. Touchy subject?" She smiled.

"You can have the bed-I'll sleep on the couch over there. Why don't you sit down and I'll unpack for you?" He ordered.

"No, that's ok, I can do it myself." Upon seeing Hotch's grim look towards her stomach, she relented. "Ok, fine. Thanks!"

JJ sat on the oversized couch and began flipping through the magazines and books that were placed near the coffee table.

"Hey, do you think that doctor lady had it out for me?" JJ called as she looked at the magazine.

"Who?"

"Never mind."

* * *

"So, do you really think they're listening to us? Like right now?" Emily whispered. She and Morgan were sitting on the large sofa in their room, quietly looking over case files.

"Maybe."

"It's a little unnerving, thinking that people could be listening to or watching your every move." Emily said seriously.

Morgan chuckled, "Girl, you don't think Garcia isn't always listening to us? Or watching us from afar? I'd say it's business as usual." Morgan almost laughed out loud at Emily's nervous expression.

"Come on, it's dinner time. I'm starved." Morgan insisted, laughing loudly.

"Hey, I'm _Lexi_." JJ approached Morgan, as the guests waited for dinner to start. The large buffet style dinner was casual, and the other guests were mingling quietly getting to know each other while they waited for someone to start the get together.

"_Caleb_." Morgan introduced himself in case anyone close by was listening.

"Just a question."

"Shoot."

"Did you notice that the angry doctor lady hates me?" Morgan smiled at JJ's question.

"Girl, she hasn't even met you yet. But you've always got to trust your gut." Morgan replied, noticing the angry looking Dr. Williams and another one of the seminar staff approaching them.

The other man quickly cleared his throat, "excuse me Mr. Phillips, can I speak with you?" Morgan nodded, slightly surprised.

Emily watched from afar, noticing how good Derek Morgan really looked in a suit. He didn't wear them often anymore, and it accentuated his muscular build. She also noticed how JJ angrily left the presence of the woman she was speaking with and strode quickly in her direction.

"She just called me an adulteress! She told me that I was throwing myself at another man in front of my husband!" JJ spat out once she reached Emily's side.

"Well, that would be tough considering that you're not really married, and you were "throwing yourself" at my husband, so I guess I should be outraged. Look, J--Lexi its fine." Emily laughed, but as she looked at JJ more closely, she could see something was deeply troubling her blonde friend. "c'mon, what's bugging you? She's a crackpot, but what's up?"

"I called Will to let him know that we were going undercover today and a woman answered his phone. He's CHEATING on me! I'm pregnant with his baby, and he cheats on me! He told me that it was a mistake, and that he could explain."

"Oh." Emily offered lamely. She wasn't incredibly gifted at offering comfort, and although she felt terrible for her friend, she definitely wasn't surprised.

"I know." JJ fumed. "I just need to focus on this, I'll deal with him later."

"What did they tell you? That you were stealing from another man?" She offered hopefully

"Nope. Just told me to watch out for the 'wiles of a beautiful woman'. Said that it's easy to be--" Morgan was cut off by JJ's loud huff as she stormed away.

"What was that about?"

"Just that male superiority tends to get a little annoying." She laughed as she punched Morgan lightly on the shoulder while he pretended to be deeply hurt.

Just then, Mr. Lamberman interrupted the dinner conversation. "Thank you for your prompt attendance. Feel free to have as much dinner as you like, but please remember to get plenty of rest for tomorrow. It will be a long day full of fun and togetherness!" People began to approach the buffet, as the profilers tried to mingle with the existing staff. JJ quickly began piling food on her plate, the others afraid to get between a pregnant woman and her food as another woman approached her from behind.

"You're Lexi, right?" JJ nodded without looking up, weighing the options of how much mashed potatoes she wanted and whether or not it would give her indigestion. "So how long have you and your husband been married?" The woman continued.

"About 4 years. You?"

"Widowed. So you're husband is the baby's father?" At the odd statement, JJ finally looked up to the woman and couldn't help but notice that it was Dr. Williams.

"Well, I'm not some cheater if that's what you're asking! LOOK! Just because you're some psychiatrist at some fancy place does NOT give you the right to treat me like I've done something wrong!" Hotch quickly pulled JJ away from the situation, worried that the FBI training of the blonde might endanger the lives of others as Reid came up to talk to Dr. Williams.

"I don't think we've had a chance to meet officially. I'm Dr."

"-Alfred" she interrupted, barely glancing at him.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked.

"A lot longer than I should have. If you'll excuse me, I think that I'll leave for the evening."

"I wonder what happened there." Rossi mused as he had come to join the two.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

"I hate that woman." JJ moaned as she and Hotch returned to their suite after Hotch had intervened.

"Which one?" Hotch asked smiling. He knew that JJ was a controlled, seasoned FBI agent, but he was pretty certain she had been just about ready to beat that woman to a bloody pulp.

JJ glared at him, knowing that he knew full well what she was talking about.

"Oh! The woman that you almost pummelled?" Hotch said with a rare smile, causing JJ to see how funny the situation really was.

"Maybe. Oh! But I am glad Garcia was able to hack the system. At least I know those maniacs won't be watching me in my sleep."

"No, but Garcia will probably be watching Morgan." Hotch added softly under his breath, smiling.

"Seriously though, what is that lady's deal?" JJ asked angrily. She had always been a fairly popular person, and to have someone immediately dislike her was completely unusual. Although she may have overreacted, this woman seemed to have it out for her.

"JJ, some people just take out their frustrations on others."

* * *

"So, we have our first _therapy_ session in an hour." Emily pointed out as Morgan finished getting ready. The night had gone smoothly, and although there had been an initial argument over who got the bed, both had opted for a movie night on the couch. Emily couldn't remember when she had as much fun. Whenever the team was out on a case, she usually had her own room, and if she _had_to share, it was with JJ. So, the prospect of hanging out with Derek Morgan for hours was a pleasurable one.

"Yeah."

"So, what are we going to argue about?"

"We could talk about your drunken affair with your boss" Morgan said hopefull

"Yes, because you just weren't man enough to handle me" Emily responded, fully intent on insulting his masculinity.

"_Touche,_ how about kids? I am ready for them and you just want to focus on your career?"

"Seriously, why do I have to be the baby hater, maybe you just got too much of kids with your job, and decided not to reproduce" Emily said snappishly.

"Ouch, I seemed to have touched a nerve--how about we rock, paper, scissors it?" Morgan said, Emily nodded, it seemed to be the only fair way.

"Ok, ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!" the pair yelled in unison

Morgan pulled a rock, while Emily chose scissors. The look of fury on her face was enough to put Morgan in a laughing fit.

"Two out of three!" Emily pleaded.

"Nope, I won, you hate babies!" Morgan replied gloatingly.

"Come on, Reid would totally be on my side! He would tell you how the probability based on human behavior makes this foolish game unfair, and repugnant."

"Repugnant? Did you and JJ switch personalities? Because that was a tad dramatic." Morgan said mockingly.

"Ok, how about we are trying for kids and we just aren't getting pregnant?" Emily said quickly, then realizing what Morgan had just said, cried increduously, "Wait! Did you just call me as bad as JJ? I am no where near the level of that woman. Hormones have definitely not been kind to her."

"No kidding, she told me that she thought one of the doctors hated her." They shared a laugh at their mutual blonde friend.

"Yeah, did you see her almost take that lady out? It was crazy."

"My bet is that she stole JJ's roll or something. JJ is not one to let that go easily." Emily laughed, and momentarily wished her friend were in the room so she could tease her more.

* * *

Emily and Derek sat quietly with their assigned therapist for the hour--Dr. Klingen. He was a middle aged man who seemed to not be paying attention. Emily and Morgan did not fail to notice the boats and fish that he drew on the pad of paper he was supposedly taking notes on. He had yet to acknowledge them, and Emily was getting antsy.

"So, Erica why are you here?" He asked. Emily smirked. The easy answer was fairly obvious, although she wasn't able to exactly tell him she was looking for a psychopath---but she was bored out of her mind, and wanted to make this memorable.

"I'm here because I don't give up on things easily. Unlike _someone."_ She spat out angrily. Having had plenty of experience in the political arena from her childhood, she was more than prepared for a mudslinging war, especially if she could start it.

"WHAT?" Morgan asked dumbfounded at the sudden turn in his friend.

"Oh, don't even pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about. There's a reason why no receptionist has ever worked for you for longer than two months."

"I--" Morgan started.

"How I wish I never married you on that drunken whim." Emily moaned. Morgan had enough. He would not be bested by his partner. Two could play at this game.

"Drunken whim? I'm pretty sure that 6 months or more isn't called a 'whim'. It's called alcoholism."

"IT'S A DISEASE!" She cried, feeling a smile tug at her lips.

"Disease? What about that time you thought you had syphilis?" Morgan could see the corners of Emily's mouth turn up and he smiled inwardly, he was winning.

"Oh, don't even get me started. If I got syphillis it was from you, or shall we say from Bambi that you picked up on 26th street?" Morgan stared stunned. That was cold.

"Well, I didn't have a drunken afair with my _boss_." Morgan insisted, now feeling the corners of his own mouth beginning to turn upward. Supressing the smile, Emily continued.

"At least my boss has money! And I didn't even _need _to be drunk for that!"

"Well, that'd be a first." Morgan chuckled inwardly, trying to keep his face impassive.

"I knew you'd never amount to anything. My mother told me a hundred times--" Morgan interrupted her before she could slam in another jab.

"Amount to anything? I'm a DOCTOR! What else do you want from me? Well, I know what it isn't--children!" Morgan spat out, reminded of their earlier discussion. He almost laughed out loud at the betrayed look that Emily as she tried to come up with a comeback.

"Just because I don't want to propagate the world with _you_ doesn't mean--"

"Um, it looks like our time is up. Good session." Dr. Klingen interjected. Once they had hit alcoholism, they had his undivided attention. Leaving the room, the pair smirked.

"Well, that was fun." Emily laughed once they were far enough away.

"Yeah, it was. Next time you're going to attack me, at least let me know." He teased. Truthfully, their mock argument had been extremely exciting.

"Do you think he bought it?"Emily whispered a little more seriously.

"Well, when you named the prostitute, I thought that was a little much. Overall, I'd give your performance a B+" Mogan joked.

"Oh, whatever! With your improv skills? It took you twenty minutes just to catch up. I'm _totally_ the better spouse." Emily said definitely.

* * *

**_AN/Let me know what you think! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that reviewed! _**

* * *

"So, how was _therapy_?" Emily asked plopping down on the couch next to JJ. The two women had unconsciously agreed to hide out in the extravagant bathroom, avoiding the cameras and bugs that Garcia was monitoring. Garcia had turned off the feeds in the bedrooms, and had informed them that the bathrooms were a 'safe zone.'

"Well, considering Hotch is the worst actor in history he pretty much just sat there while I complained, Rossi nearly died of boredom." JJ whispered, "You?"

"Oh, we discovered that I'm an alcoholic, he likes to pick up women, and I slept with my boss." Emily said attempting to be serious.

"Wow! That's eventful. You do like your alcohol."

"Oh, and I thought I had an STD." Emily couldn't help but laugh at the memory of her time with Morgan. This had probably been the most interesting assignment she had ever had.

"Hmm...that would definitely strain the marriage" JJ said slightly impressed at what her two friends had pulled off. While Hotch was a good person, and nice too look at, he sadly lacked spontaneity making anything like that impossible.

"What did you complain about to Rossi?" Emily asked curiously.

"That my husband is never at home, he doesn't want to work on our marriage, he never is happy to be with me, he doesn't love me, he never buys me things or takes me places, he is always cold and indifferent."JJ smiled ticking off her complaints like a list. "The only joke I got in was when Rossi asked me why I was still married to him and I told him that it was 'good love making', Rossi choked on his coffee and Hotch looked like he was going to either die of embarrassment or if he survived murder me" Emily could imagine the moment vividly, and had a sudden appreciation for JJ's sense of humor.

"So, how is it being with the stoic boss?" Emily asked teasingly.

"Oh don't even start with me Miss Prentiss. I remember what you said about a certain SSA over drinks that night in Utah." Emily's eyes widened at the memory.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emily said shyly. The two women were startled as the large bathroom door opened, but sighed in relief as Garcia entered.

"Hey Sporty and Posh Spice!" Garcia greeted them animatedly.

"Hey, why do I have to be Sporty Spice?" JJ asked, "Can't I at least be Baby Spice?" Grateful for a rare moment with her friends.

"Nope. I'll give you Ginger, but Baby is all mine." Garcia insisted.

"What's up?" Emily asked.

"First you two. How do you have time to be hanging out in the lou?" Garcia asked.

"Well. Since I'm pregnant, they sort of expect that I have to go every twenty minutes. And if they didn't before, they do now." JJ grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, and I just slapped Morgan and ran away. They may come looking for me in a few minutes, so I should probably go soon." Emily added, the second part a little more softly.

"Well, I had nature calling--good to know that nature is in tune with my girls." Garcia quipped as the three women laughed.

"Sorry, I hate to rain on your parade but I just got called an 'incompetent ninny' as one of the psychiatrists wanted to check up on you guys and none of the bedroom cameras were working. What is wrong with these people?"

"So, what does that mean?" Emily asked.

"It means that y'all are going to have to stay in cover in your rooms again. Looks like you lovebirds get to play house some more!" The three women quieted as the door to the bathroom opened once more. On seeing Dr. Williams entering the bathroom, Garcia scattered--leaving Emily and JJ on the couch.

"What are you doing in here?" Dr. Williams asked lowly at JJ.

"Comforting a friend, but I'd better go." JJ offered, patting Emily lightly on the arm and exiting quickly.

* * *

"Hey, you're back." Hotch smiled as JJ rejoined him in the couple's therepy session, "did you get kicked out of the bathroom?"

"How did you know?" JJ smirked.

"I'm a profiler. And like it or not I know you better than that." He whisperd to her softly so the cameras wouldn't hear.

"I highly doubt that, I am a woman full of mystery" JJ said with a laugh, she knew that Hotch was perceptive, but not psychic--and she knew that she had never shared many details with the distant unit chief. With that the therapist entered the small room. To JJ's dismay, it was the short, angry, brunette who seemingly hated her.

"Mr. Martin its nice to meet you, and Mrs. Martin its good to see you with your own spouse" she said pointedly. JJ would have given anything to throw something large and heavy at her. " I am Dr. Phyllis Williams, and I will be doing your session."

"So, Travis, why are you here?" Dr. Williams took a no-nonsense approach to their therapy session, unlike Rossi, who just watched and doodled on his yellow notepad.

"My marriage is important, and I will do whatever it takes to make it work" Hotch said in a very cold fashion. If this was how his therapy sessions were with Hayley, then JJ did not blame Hotch's ex-wife for wanting a divorce.

"Thats good. Lexie, your husband wants to work on this marriage, why don't you?" Dr. Williams mused

"I _do_ want my marriage to work, that's why I am here. I love my husband but I feel concerned with the direction our marriage is going." JJ could not understand why she was being like this when Hotch was supposedly the workaholic.

"Mrs. Martin, your marriage might be heading that direction because of your spending money you don't have instead of respecting your husband." Dr. Williams countered.

Hotch could tell that JJ was getting angry. He had often noticed the way her jaw clenched and her eyebrow raised slightly when she was angry. Truthfully Jennifer Jareau _was_ a mystery to Aaron Hotchner, but he could also read her like a book. What he didn't understand was why she was so upset. Sure this lady was harping on her, but it wasn't like she was being insulting.

"Well, I don't have anything better to do since he's at work all the time." JJ deflected, unsure why she felt so upset to be attacked by this woman.

"So, is that why you're having a baby, because you're lonely?" The doctor spat out.

"What? NO! I can't believe---" Hotch could see JJ's anger growing and decided to intervene.

"Actually the baby was a mutual decision. We both want this." With that, both women seemed to be appeased.

"Well, usually workaholics are trying to provide for their families. They see in their jobs a need that they don't think other's can fill. This, _Lexi_, is an unselfish desire to better the people around them." The doctor looked smugly at JJ and turned to Hotch.

"Travis, why do you feel your job is so important?" Hotch sat back, a little unprepared. His marriage with Hayley had deteriorated based on this very thing. Why _was_ his job so important? Sure he put away serial killers, but why was that more important than his family?

"I don't know." He responded lamely.

"That's all right. We don't need all the answers now."

* * *

**_AN/Let me know what you think! _**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that reviewed! Ok, so this chapter might be a little more dark and serious, but I am going for the characters connecting realistically outside of work. I think you _have_ to have serious moments to make the fun more believable. So, on with the show! (And I still don't own anything related to Criminal Minds other than my set of DVDs.)_**

* * *

"Ok, if we could all gather quickly, we'd like to begin our next activity." A tall pleasant looking African-American woman called to the group as the room quickly quieted. JJ was exhausted from sparring with _that woman! _She began to feel angry just thinking about her. Her stomach growled loudly, it was almost noon and she could feel it. Looking at the small buffet, she was grateful lunch would not be delayed much longer.

"I am Dr. Naomi Bright, for those of you who haven't met me yet. We'd like for you to eat lunch with your spouse and just _talk." _She emphasized. "If you can't think of something to talk about, just ask me." The pleasant woman finished with a smile.

Hotch and JJ quickly found a booth in the corner. He insisted she sit while he pick up her food at the buffet table. After being instructed on how much of everything he should get, he grabbed lunch for the two of them and sat down silently across from her. He couldn't help his profiling gears from turning, spurred by the question earlier, _'What makes this job so important?' _Here, sitting across from him was another anomaly. JJ was a beautiful young woman who could have done countless other things and gotten more recognition and more pay. Why? This job was a part of him--a part of her. But, why? Seeing that they were sitting in silence, one of the staff members was about to approach them and Hotch knew he had to act quickly.

"So, why do you do it?" He blurted out, stopping the advance of the intruder.

"Do what?" She looked at him questioningly as she nibbled on her vegetables.

"This. You're a gorgeous smart woman who almost everybody likes, graduated at the top of your class from Pittsburgh. Why would you do this?" He said cryptically, hoping she caught the underlying questions that he couldn't say: _'Why, when you have everything else going for you, would you go into the FBI?' 'Why would you agree to do an undercover op when you're 6 mos pregnant?' 'What is so important about this job that neither of us can walk away?'_

"Honestly?" She asked surprised, knowing exactly the true questions that lied underneath. Normally she and Hotch avoided personal questions, content on being the workaholics of the team. If there was ever someone who stayed at the office later than Hotch, it was JJ. She blushed slightly at the realization that Hotch had just called her gorgeous.

"Yeah." He said intrigued. He had never thought before of why he did the job, and the opportunity to reveal the blonde's motivations was too appealing. Seeing her silent contemplation, he began to coax her into revealing her motives by softly asking.

"Were you kidnapped?"

"No." She chuckled a little.

"Raped?"

"No." She stated firmly, debating whether to tell him. She just felt so guilty, she had never shared it with anyone.

"Did your parents ever--"

"No!" She said incredulously. "I have a mom and a dad who love each other and never did anything to any of us." Seeing his persistent look, she attempted to tell him, but no words came out.

"Why?" He asked, seeing her mouth open and close again. Hotch was comfortable in their friendship, knowing that he wouldn't push JJ beyond what she felt comfortable divulging--and knowing that she wouldn't allow people to push her more than she wanted. He just wanted to know. He wanted to know _her._

She stumbled a bit, knowing _exactly _the reason why she did the job, but should she really tell him? "Ben Masterson." She finished lamely.

"Ben Masterson?"

"Ben was my friend--no, my best friend--growing up. He was a tall, awkward, skinny kid with glasses, but he was my next-door neighbor and it was always just the two of us, growing up." She began, not sure how much she wanted to divulge. He nodded, not wanting to break her concentration or give her a way out, but deeply interested.

"I liked sports, even back then, and he was more into books and reading and stuff--but for some reason we were inseparable." She stopped, obviously disconcerted with disclosing such a personal experience. Now that she thought about it, Spence did remind her a lot of Ben--maybe that's why his drug problem had hurt her so badly. Maybe that's why she and Spence were such good friends.

"And?" He prodded carefully.

"When we got into high school, things changed. People wanted to hang out with me--I got invited to all the parties, all the dances, whatever. Boys liked me, and for the first time, I felt like I fit in--but Ben didn't." She paused, and then continued thoughfully, "I guess I was just so glad that they weren't making fun of me, that I didn't really notice, or care." Her eyes held a disgusted, ashamed look as she remembered.

"I knew they picked on him. I _knew _people were cruel, and I did nothing to stop it. This went on for a long time. Finally Ben got the hint, and we just weren't friends anymore." Her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment and shame.

"One day, after school they took him to the woods and--let's just say, something bad happened to him and I could have stopped it, and I didn't." He could see the guilt wash over her. He couldn't help but extend his hand and caress the back of hers for comfort.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"I never saw him again. The next day, his mom found him, he had OD'd on sleeping pills--said that since he didn't have any friends, no one would miss him. That he needed to escape." She added, the years softening the pain that she felt, though it was still evident in her features. Hotch remembered the betrayal in her eyes when Reid came to the team for help with his problem, yet she had always been by his side. It made sense now.

"I'm sorry." He offered lamely.

"You know," she mused, "people think that it has to be a traumatic event, or something big, to be life changing or damaging. I've never had something terrible to me--never been raped, beaten, tortured, or kidnapped. Instead it was seeing others suffer and doing nothing about it--knowing someone was hurt and in pain while I did nothing, _that _was traumatic. I vowed to myself that day, at 15, that I would never let there be another Ben Masterson. I would never let someone that was being hurt go unnoticed or helpless." She finished, looking with conviction.

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?" He added. Although this may have been a long time ago, he could see how raw the emotions still were.

"That day." She started, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she fought for control, "That day. After they--after. He looked at me. I'll never forget his eyes. The betrayal. It may not have been my fault, but I could have stopped it. I could have said something. This. I owe Ben not to let it happen again. Now I stop it for other people. I make sure they have someone to depend on." She finished whispering, aware that others may be listening if she wasn't careful--but wanting someone desperately to understand her. She had never shared this with anyone before, and it felt good to confide in someone she trusted.

It was true, Hotch thought to himself, since that day almost 15 years ago she had done everything in her power to protect those who were defenseless. Through the countless cases that came across her desk, through the volunteer hours at the local homeless shelter when they weren't away, and through the way she'd console and comfort victims and families after tragedy she had protected them. Hotch's respect for the woman seated across from him grew astronomically.

"Your turn." She smiled lamely, slightly embarrassed at the personal revelation she had just given him. She hadn't spoken to anyone about this--only her family knew of how deeply Ben's death affected her, although even they didn't know she still carried the guilt.

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to end up like my father." Hotch explained lamely. "And, I wanted to stop things from happening before it was too late."

JJ nodded slightly, remembering a night on the plane when he had said something similar, wanting to stop the cases before they got to the prosecuter. She had always suspected that Hotch's father had been abusive, the way he would tense up when people would mention their fathers, the way he had passionately felt about child cases--even before the birth of his son--made her think _something_ happened in his childhood. At this revelation, she saw how deeply Hotch tried to control his emotions, sometimes seeming stoic, but really just fighting to maintain control. She saw how his father must have been out of control, and the pain that must have caused him.

"You're not him." She offered.

* * *

"So, the uh, _Martin's_ seem to be having a nice chat." Derek joked nodding his head in the direction of their colleagues.

"Yeah." Emily giggled at the sight of Hotch caressing the back of JJ's hand as he comforted her. "Did you hear Will was sleeping with someone else?"

"No!" Derek said shortly. Then, taking a longer glance at the pair, added "they'd be good for each other, you know."

"I know." Emily looked at them wistfully. Truthfully, she had always commented on Hotch's lack of emotion, but she saw the concern in his eyes for the youngest female agent. She _definitely_ noticed the look of hurt in his eyes when JJ announced her pregnancy. She also noticed JJ's embarrassment of telling Hotch she could have been engaged. Emily Prentiss knew. She knew that Will wasn't going to be the most faithful fiance. She knew that, if given the chance, Hotch would go through hoops for JJ. She _also_ had wrangled out of the blonde liason the fact that JJ was completely smitten with their boss--although it had taken a while for her to admit it. _No_ Emily thought seriously, _they would be great for eachother._

Morgan smiled at Emily who was deep in though. He liked the way she unconsciously bit her lip while she was thinking, or how her dark eyes would cloud with concern for their teammates.

"Hey." He whispered finally, "I'm bored. Want to have a fight?"

"Sure. Who gets to start?" She asked, pulled from her thoughts.

"Coin toss?" The pair smiled at eachother excitedly.

* * *

**_AN/Let me know what you think! More laughter to ensue, but I couldn't help myself--I wanted an open moment with JJ/Hotch. Thanks! :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_AN/Back to the show! 2 updates today, so make sure you didn't miss the last chapter._**

* * *

"ERICA! I can't believe you!" Morgan shouted loudly, causing every eye in the room to turn to him.

"Well, what do you expect?" She asked loudly, fighting the smile that threatened to tug at her lips at the thought of what he could possibly bring up.

"I thought you were done with him!"He cried incredulously, noticing how everyone in the room seemed stuck to the floor.

"We had been drinking and things just got out of hand!" She explained.

"You're ALWAYS drunk!"

"I've told you, it's a DISEASE!" Out of the corner of her eye, she could see JJ stifling a laugh.

"You agreed to work on our marriage! I had to beg, but you _promised." _Derek could clearly see Hotch attempting not to smile. "I have been with you through the eating disorders, the prescription drug addiction, and do I even need to mention the time you almost went to prison for _money laundering_?"

"I am innocent and YOU KNOW IT CALEB!" Emily shrieked shrilly, she had to admit she was impressed with the money laundering, little did he know that he was messing with the champ.

"Baby, I believe you, but it was a bit suspicious. I mean, with your history..." Morgan insinuated.

"History? Sorry '_baby_' but you helped build it! I would have never gotten behind the wheel if you hadn't given me the keys!"

"ERICA! You hit a child! The girl is still in rehabilitation!" Morgan bellowed, he almost lost his poker face when he heard one of the therapists whisper "_I don't remember reading that in their file." _

"So, I was lost for some time--I had a brief dark period--and now, I am making something of myself! You're are just jealous because your chauvinistic, misogynistic butt can't deal with the fact that I am raking in the dough, while you are still as directionless as the day I met you!"

"OH, HELLO GLORIA STEINMAN, GLAD TO SEE YOU IN MY MARRIAGE!" Morgan yelled angrily, she did not seriously just call him sexist. "I'm a pediatric _surgeon._ I fixed the girl you maimed with your Lexus!"

Emily was at a loss. She had never been bested before, and she was not about to loose to this punk. Seeing a staff member moving towards them, she had to act fast. She pulled Morgan's tie and kissed him passionately.

Morgan's shock was only momentary. He quickly embraced her, pulling her closer.

"Do you want dessert?" Emily asked sweetly pulling away and sitting back down in her seat.

"I think the cheesecake sounds nice." He replied, not able to look at Emily for fear he would break. Truthfully, that kiss had been one of the best he had ever had--and that was saying a lot.

"I wonder how the make-up sex is going to be." Hotch mused, loud enough for the other couple to hear as JJ sat in shock.

"What did you just say?" JJ asked after a moment, as Hotch just raised his eyebrows.

"Let's just say I can be fairly mysterous myself."

* * *

**_AN/ I liked this part too much to add any more this chapter. So, there will be more soon!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that reviewed!_**

* * *

The first full day of the Marcus Lamberman Marriage retreat was long--the monotonyonly broken up by the arguments the couples had with each other. While Derek and Emily were by far the most volatile couple at the resort, they were no where close to being alone in the emotional outburst department. One couple almost left when the wife found out the her husband still had off-shore accounts that she didn't know about. Actually, the outbursts were all very diverse and colorful, from adultery to terminal illnesses, each couple was definitely there for a reason. JJ had enough marriage counseling for one day as she threw her shoes off and crumpled down on the couch.

"My feet are _killing _me!" She said wearily, "And I am about to go unsub on Dr. Williams lady, she is insane!"

"Unsub?" Hotch said confused, reminding her that they were being watched and that her dabbling into law enforcement jargon could ruin their cover.

"Postal, I think I saw something about it on Oprah or Dr. Phil" JJ said internally impressed with her own little joke, Hotch _hated _Dr. Phil, it was one of the very few things she knew about him. He had a small rant about it once when Hayley was pregnant and it was all she watched.

Hotch smiled, he knew that she was only saying that to annoy him, remembering his loss of control in Nebraska. They had been questioning a witness to a serial rapist when Dr. Phil was playing on the lobby tv. While Hotch usually kept to himself, he felt the need to tell JJ how Dr. Phil had captivated Hayley's interest and caused her to blame everything on him never being home. Dr. Phil had fueled some of the worst fights they had, always validating what Hayley thought and teaching her to never back down from a fight. To Hotch, no matter how ridiculous it seemed, Dr. Phil was Satan.

"So, what did you think of therapy today?" JJ said after a slight moment of silence. She was normally quite good with quiet, but for some reason the silence with Hotch was not empty, but full of awkwardness. For some reason awkwardness with Hotch was worse than being mortal enemies with anyone else.

"I thought it was interesting how she took my side on being a workaholic, maybe our marital problems aren't all my fault." Hotch mused grinning.

"No, It is your fault. If you were home, I wouldn't spend money." JJ insisted with a glint in her eye.

"Well, its getting late." Hotch responded, his conversations with JJwere always a bit awkward, he was always afraid of saying something that would be dorky so he kept things short and concise. He found that his constant watching what he said actually made things worse.

"Yup, its late." JJ replied eyeing the bed warily. They were both adults. Why was the idea of sharing a bed suddenly so embarrassing? She had known that she would be sharing a bed with a male member of her team since she agreed to the assignment. Had it been Morgan or Reid, while she wouldn't have been overjoyed by the idea, it would have been bearable. The stoic unit chief was a different matter entirely. What would happen if she accidentally touched him while they slept? How would he respond to her idiosyncratic sleep talking? If she kicked in her sleep, what would he do? JJ was very sure that she would not have a full nights rest until she was home, sleeping alone. She would buck up and lie down for the common good of the public, but she was aware of the real possibility that she would be too mortified to go back to work after this. Counter-terrorism very well may have a new employee come whenever they got out of this ludicrous assignment.

* * *

While Hotch and JJ sat, embarrassed at the idea of sharing a bed, Prentiss and Morgan had no problem. They immediately made popcorn and lied down to talk about the days events. They both found acting married fun---and the idea of lying for the cameras was an exciting prospect.

"That fight was off the hook, we sure got people talking" Morgan said proudly, he wanted to mention that he won, but he decided to wait until a victory would pack more of a punch.

Emily swallowed some popcorn and giggled, "Talk they did, although, I _was_ told that I cannot slap you anymore. Apparently using force in your marriage is abuse, who'd a thunk it?"

"Thank you Dr. Williams! I was afraid for when we got home--although, I must say, that was quite the finish for a fight" He said jokingly as Emily blushed ever so slightly, quickly regaining her composure. Derek Morgan knew the bounds of just playing around, he practically _invented _the idea of playing around, but he didn't want to let this kiss go. For some reason it meant something. Even if it was signifying the end to his friendship with Emily as he knew it.

"I had to do something, I thought they were going to kick us out of the retreat." Emily lied, she didn't want to admit that she kissed Morgan to avoid losing their sick, little game. She knew she had some warped sense of competition resolution, but she could not let Morgan beat her. While he got the last word, she got the last laugh.

"So now they will just think that we are bi-polar in our marriage." He replied, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

"Well, it shows passion," she laughed, and remembering that the cameras were on finished "Which baby you know we have."

"Passion, yes. But, if I didn't know you better, I'd say it was more a fear of losing a fight than fear of losing a spot in some silly conference deal." He pointed out, unwilling to let her get by and letting this go.

"Who me? Competitive?" Emily said innocently. She would be lying if she said she hadn't imagined kissing Derek Morgan before. She would _also_be lying if she said that kiss wasn't enjoyable or intimate in the slightest. In fact, comparing it to her dating history, her relationship with Morgan--not that there was one, per se--was probably one of the longest relationships she'd ever been in.

* * *

JJ lay wide eyed in the dark back-to-back with Aaron Hotchner--her boss and subject of several late night fantasies--hypersensitive of every movement and sound around her. They had 'gone to bed' almost two hours ago, and based on Hotch's breathing he was still awake too.

"Will is cheating on me. It's over." She blurted out, immediately wishing she could recall the words and crawl into a hole. _Why did I just tell him that? I told him my deepest darkest secret earlier, and now I'm telling him about my personal life? What is wrong with me?!?_

"Oh." He responded as the two sat in silence once more.

"I think Hayley was sleeping with someone before the divorce." Hotch broke the silence, and immediately winced. This was why he was so cautious when he spoke with JJ. Whenever he was around her the mental block that filtered information from what he thought to what he said was broken.

"Oh." JJsaid, wishing she could come up with a more intelligent response.

"For what it's worth, Will's an idiot. You deserve better."

"You too." She said as the two once again fell into silence.

"Hotch?" She whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Can we just never _ever_ talk about this again at work?"

"Good idea."

"Come to think of it, can we just never mention it, ever? Even if its not at work?"

"Sounds even better"

"Do you think they are watching?" She whispered, suddenly remembering the cameras. The whole 'they are watching while you sleep' didn't really sit well with her.

"No, but Garcia is, it is her security duty from twelve to three. They won't check the footage unless something seems unusual."

"What time is it?"

"1:53"

"So, She Garcia's probably just watching Morgan and Prentiss get it on and plotting how to get Emily off of her 'Chocolate bunny with the rock hard tummy'?" It was JJ's turn to shock Hotch and could hear his almost silent chuckle and continued, "So, I'm pretty much only safe in the bathroom and asleep?"

"Pretty much."

* * *

**_AN/ I actually do like Dr. Phil _**

**_Thanks for reading! If you don't find this funny, please lie and tell me you do. :)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that reviewed!_**

* * *

_He watched them eat breakfast together. He was fairly certain it would be them, he had known from the moment that he saw them together they would be his next. Soon. He just needed to know if that's what she wanted._

* * *

Emily smiled as JJ walked into the large conference room. Last night had been one of the most fun nights of her life, she and Morgan staying up late chatting and eating popcorn like it was just another day. It was odd how well she understood him, and how he laughed at jokes that no one else had ever seemed to get. This assignment was getting more fun by the moment.

The women were now mingling amongst themselves, waiting for some Gender Roles and Communication class to start. JJ seemed to be the last to arrive, and although Emily knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but feel a little excited, hoping that JJ would have it out with the psychiatrist lady. Emily thought her friend was definitely overreacting, but that didn't stop her from wanting to watch the blowup.

"So are you ready for this?" Emily asked, trying to hide her unnatural excitement.

"Ready for what?" JJ asked obliviously, she had been so annoyed with her over sized belly, trying not to come even an inch near Hotch in her sleep so she hadn't even looked at the schedule for the day. Looking down at the schedule in her hand, she groaned loudly "I do NOT need this today!"

"Ms. Martin?" A now familiar nasal voice asked from behind. JJ turned on her heel to reveal her new nemesis.

"Yes." JJ replied shortly anticipating a verbal attack that didn't come.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Williams asked with feigned sweetness.

"Umm, my back hurts a little and---" JJ began curiously, unsure of why this woman was appearing so friendly.

"That's nice. May I ask, what are your plans for after the baby is born?" The doctor interrupted.

"Well, I plan on going back to work and---what?" JJ asked on seeing the smug look on the other woman's face.

"Oh, nothing. I guess we should get started."

* * *

"Hey man." Morgan whispered up at Hotch who sat down next to him. Noticing the dark circles under his eyes, he asked "Long night?"

Hotch grunted, offering no other explanation. "So, what do you think?" Hotch asked quietly referring to , observing the interactions with the other men in the room.

"That one doctor seems to have it out for _your wife_." Morgan observed.

Hotch laughed, remembering the night before. JJ had insisted that Dr. Williams was the unsub, citing the way that the doctor hated JJ as definite proof of her guilt. Hotch had smiled, and reminded the blonde agent that most unsubs were not usually well educated, upper class, white females.

"Anybody else?"

"There are a couple of people that deserve a closer look." Morgan conceeded. Truthfully, he hadn't spent as much time profiling the staff as he should have. His time seemed to be consumed profiling a certain brunette.

* * *

JJ had taken many firearms classes. She had always placed at the top of her class in sharp shooting. Rumor had it, she was one of the best shots in the FBI, not that she put a lot of stock into rumors. No, she lived by truth. The truth was she was an excellent shot. Right now, though, she was not concerned with rumors or rumor control. No, right now she was wondering if it was wrong to shoot another person if she didn't _fatally_harm them. Mostly, her anger was directed at the angry woman speaking at the podium. She had been 'advising' the women for almost an hour, and the entire time had been poignantly attempting to put JJ in her place.

"Recent studies have shown that children who have grown up with both parents in the workplace have a much higher likelihood of acting out in adolescence. There is no reason for a mother to return to the workplace after the birth of a child. Really, that would make you a terrible mother and wife, all the while endangering the lives and happiness of your family." Dr Williams snidely looked at JJ, who suddenly had enough of the verbal onslaught.

JJ raised her hand, trying to maintain control. Dr. Williams obviously ignored her, and suddenly JJ blurted out, "It should be a woman's choice what she does after the baby is born."

"That's what people tell themselves so they can sleep at night." Dr. Williams dismissed quickly. Emily turned to see her friend's face ignite with anger.

"You KNOW WHAT!" JJ yelled angrily standing up from her seat in the second row. "You have been after me since the moment I walked into this resort!"

The psychiatrist's face quickly changed from surprised to somewhat pleased. "I wasn't saying anything directly to you, Lexi. Although, if you are feeling that I am speaking directly to you, it may be that you are feeling guilty." Dr. Williams said condescendingly

"What is your problem?" JJ yelled. Emily attempted (albeit half heartedly) to restrain JJ to no avail as Dr. Williams rounded the corner. JJ quickly rounded the stairs to the raised podium and interrupted the other woman who's veins had begun popping out of her forehead.

Dr. Williams pulled her suit jacket off quickly. "Would you like to know what my problem is? I have a problem when some blonde bimbo ruins her marriage and then complains against her husband. I have a problem when some pampered princess thinks she needs everything that she ever sees--whether it be men, clothes, or whatever. I have a _problem_ when--"

"What do you even know about _me_? NOTHING!" JJ shouted angrily.

Emily couldn't get enough of this scene. Her blonde friend was normally so controlled, it was like watching a trainwreck--she just couldn't help but watch.

"I know that you cheated on your husband! I heard you talking about some _Will_character! What type of woman does that?" JJ had reached the other woman, and at the insinuation of infidelity promptly slapped the woman, snapping the occupants of the room out of the stupor of watching the sparring women. Dr. Bright quickly ran up to seperate the two women.

_CRACK_

JJ turned quickly and ran out of the room, tears welling in her eyes, feeling a sense of adrenaline at having slapped the offensive woman.

* * *

Hotch was mentally trying to list the different victims of the Son of Sam while Reid droned on, uncontrolled, about the dangers of mental disorders. _That kid needs to get a life. _Hotch thought to himself. The entire room turned as the back door opened and the black doctor entered.

"Mr. Martin? Can you come with me?" She asked softly.

"Of course." Hotch quickly stood and followed the woman out.

"I'm sorry, sir. There's been a situation."

* * *

"It was the best thing I had ever seen." Emily laughed to Derek over lunch.

"Ok, so you're all just sitting there, and all the sudden she just stands up?" Derek asked. This story was incredibly unbelievable, and if it wasn't Emily telling him, he probably wouldn't believe it. JJ was the meaning of the word control, and the idea that she went balistic was too appealing not to have the story repeated several times. He was seriously debating whether it was worth risking his cover to ask Garcia for a copy of the surveillance video.

"Yeah, then there was all this shouting, and she slapped her!" Emily finished the story for the fifth time. "And, it wasn't just some sissy slap. It was like a crack that shook the whole building. That's when everybody finally moved, "

"Wow!" Derek said speechless.

"Yeah." Emily finished smugly. She had been on the receiving end of JJ's wrath before, and although it might be minorly sadistic, she couldn't help but silently cheer for the blonde.

"I wish I had been there."

* * *

**_AN/ Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been super busy with school and stuff._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that reviewed!_**

* * *

Hotch was led by the other doctor to the small room that the seminar staff had set up for her appointments with the OB-GYN. JJ was sitting on the examination table, obviously perturbed as a nurse was finishing taking her blood pressure.

"I'll let you two be alone for a moment while I get Mr. Lamberman, your doctor should meet with you in a minute." The African American woman and the nurse quickly exited the room.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on here?" He asked shortly, momentarily glad that she hadn't started labor or something.

"That _woman_!" Was all JJ could say as she was still fuming.

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Hotch had to keep himself from chuckling. He had rarely seen JJ so out of control with her emotions. He knew she was the master of emotions and manipulation, and whatever happened earlier had shaken her normally controlled persona. Hotch was awakened from his deep thinking as the OB-GYN entered the room.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Martin, nice to see you again."

"Hi Dr. Lockley" JJ said half-heartedly, she really didn't feel like playing Lexie, the pregnant barbie, Martin. She would have much preferred to be home with her mother, which said something.

"Oh, I have told you a thousand times call me Megan" she said, but JJ knew that she would NEVER call her Megan. As an FBI agent, she was used to using people's last names and the idea of using the first name of the woman whom she gave the spread eagle gave her a strange feeling. The doctor continued "So, how are we today?"

Maybe it was the hormones, but JJ never understood why Dr. Lockley used "we"--was she refering to JJ and the baby or JJ and Hotch? And who said that in either case that she would be united in feelings? What if she was fine and Hotch wasn't? Then whose emotions do you go with then? And who said her and Hotch were a united entity? She was her own woman! People could call her by her name, and ask how _she _was doing and not assume her and Hotch were a blob of couple-hood! and... JJ was interrupted in her internal rant when Hotch cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling?" Dr. Lockley said meekly, JJ realized the she must have tuned the doctor out for quite some period of time to get that look.

"I'm fine" JJ said in what she realized was an angry tone. It was not Dr. Lockley's fault that she was livid. She tried to smile to soften her words.

"Lexie, is something upsetting you? Your blood pressure is abnormally high--which I don't think I need to tell you is not good."

JJ knew she could not tell her, Dr. Lockley worked with Dr. Williams and they probably were friends. Also, she didn't want to give Dr. Williams the satisfaction of her going and crying to the obstetrician. And then...

"I slapped Dr. Williams" she said surprising herself, didn't she just decide she wasn't going to say anything? Hotch gaped at her, he knew she didn't like the pretentious psychiatrist, but JJ slapping her? JJ did not freak out. Ever. He was flabbergasted.

"Let me guess, she hates you?" Dr. Lockley said with a no-nonsense look.

"Yeah, she is always telling me how terrible I am!" JJ replied

"She does that every session. Well, every session that I have worked with her, which are thankfully few. She used to be really good, but then her husband died and she went crazy. She always picks a wife that she hates. All seminars that she teaches are directed to that wife and how they are ungrateful harlots who should leave their husbands in peace. Well, not always those words, but I often find her enemies crying in the bathroom. She is still contracted for a year and three months, yes, I am counting." Dr. Lockley gossiped. It did not take a profiler to tell that she did not like Dr. Williams.

"How did he die?" Hotch asked the talkative doctor, if he was going to find someone who would tell him everything he needed to know, he knew it was Dr. Lockley.

"Well, I have heard that..." but Dr. Lockley was interrupted by the African-American psychiatrist reentering with Marcus Lamberman the latter was the first to speak.

"Megan, can you leave the four of us alone for a moment, I assume that you have already checked out Mrs. Martin?" Marcus asked not looking at the gossiping doctor.

"Um, yeah. I'll just be outside."

"Mr. and Mrs. Martin, I am thoroughly informed of the incident that happened earlier. It appears that although you were provoked Mrs. Martin, you may have overreacted." The retreat director began delicately.

"Overreacted?" Hotch asked angrily. "I do not take kindly to my wife being spoken down to. If this is the type of--" Hotch's mini rant was interrupted by Marcus who quickly began to backtrack.

"No, sir. We just wanted to make sure all was ok. I will speak with Phyllis immediately."

As Hotch and JJ left the office, she looked at him appreciatively.

"Thanks for taking my side."

"No problem." He replied, and couldn't help the smirk that danced across his lips, "and you said I couldn't act."

* * *

"Ok, so who would you rather?" Morgan said as he buttered his roll.

"Between?" Emily asked cryptically, attempting to avoid the question.

"No dodging this time. You know who I'm talking about. Who would you rather?" Morgan insisted.

"Will they hear us?"

"If they do, what does it matter? They don't know them."

"Wow, all the sudden I feel like I'm in some James Bond movie." Emily joked.

"Now I'm just curious girl. Who would you rather? Hotch or Reid?"

"Hotch? That man is a robot. I don't even think he's human...and Reid, well he kind of reminds me of my little brother, which just makes it gross." Emily replied.

"So?"

"Fine. Hotch. Your turn. JJ or Garcia?"

"Umm, JJ's way too controlling, and as much as I love my baby girl, that's kind of like incest....but Garcia. She'd at least let me drink without a coaster."

"Hotch or Rossi?"

"Again. _Ewww!_ Rossi's like what? 75 years old. Gross! Hotch." Emily exaggerated as she wrinkled her nose in disgust. She knew Rossi wasn't that old....but still.

"No fair! There's not as many girls to play this with. Garcia or that girl I replaced....Ella?"

"Elle. Elle was bossy, and scared me a little. Garcia." He admitted before turning it to her again. "Me or Hotch?"

"What am I supposed to say to that? Hotch is a robot--you are at least a viable option."

"So that's me then." Morgan said smugly"

"Ok Mr. Smartie Pants, Me or Garcia?"

"I can't pick Garcia over you now that you've admitted you'd be willing to sleep with me. Especially since we'll be sharing a bed tonight." He suggestively raised his eyebrows.

"Fine. I switch. Bring on the Hotch love, you aren't getting anything."

* * *

**_AN/ Sorry it's been a while since I updated. I've been super busy with school and stuff._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN/Here's another chapter (I know, I went like forever without updating, then two in one day....you never know what to expect)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Derek Morgan was in a confusing situation. He was slowly realizing that he was very interested in Agent Emily Prentiss. Morgan had his limits, he could never cross the line with Emily. He had rules, and one of those rules was to never date a woman who carried a gun. While he often had 'late night meetings' with a few fellow agents, never with anyone he directly worked with. Emily was the first woman dangerous enough to make him consider changing his mind. He needed to tread the waters until this case was over, and then he would avoid Emily Prentiss like the plague until his absolute obsession with her was over. He was Derek Morgan, a first-string player and ladies man. He never let himself get hung up on a girl long enough to pine, and he was not going to start now. The attraction for her was not brand new, he was always pain-stakingly aware of her. It always made him sick to his stomach when he would watch male agents try to make her their conquest. He knew what they were thinking, and Emily was not the kind of girl that men could just have one night stands with. But, it was worse now. He had to deal with the fact that he was getting to happy with his cover. Pretending to be married to Prentiss was beginning to become too much. It was hard to pretend to be married to her, and outside of this case, not stand a chance with her.

Emily Prentiss was no better off. From the moment she walked in to the BAU, she had noticed the attractive muscular man in the conference room. As time went on, that man had become one of her closest friends, giving her dating advice and joking with her about everything. She was Emily Prentiss, the daughter of an Ambassador. She knew better than to show her emotions, to let people see who she really was. For some reason, whenever she was with Derek Morgan all of the walls that she had spent decades building seemed suddenly invisible. She wasn't Morgan's type of girl. He deserved someone that was painstakingly beautiful, and she wasn't that girl. She was and always would be the 'best friend' of the knight in shining armor. She wasn't naive. That dark knight would likely never come for her. She needed to be careful, as Vonnegut said, _"You are who you pretend to be, so be careful who you pretend to be."_

"Ok, I'd like you two to play a little game for me." Dr. Naomi Bright interrupted the individual thoughts of the two seasoned FBI agents. "I'd like you to tell me three things about yourself. Two of them, I want you to think of actual facts that you don't think your spouse would know. The other, I'd like you to make something up--tell a _lie_." She emphasized the last word as though it were something unheard of.

Emily laughed to herself silently. _Wasn't all of this a lie?_

"Please mix them up so that it really is a game." The psychologist counseled.

"Mr. Phillips, you go first."

"Ok. I was a cornerback on my college football team. I sing and dance ballet. and..." he thought for a moment, "I like to play tennis." He thought for a moment triumphantly. He was willing to play this game, and he was pretty sure that she wouldn't guess it right.

"Well, I know you played football. You're pretty athletic, so although I'm surprised about tennis, I believe it. But there is NO WAY that you sing--or dance--for that matter." Morgan smirked happily. He had won!

"Too bad I played _quarterback_ baby! You LOSE!" Emily's mouth dropped open at this revelation.

"No way! There is no way you dance ballet! Prove it."

"My coach in college made us take ballet classes, I was pretty good." Morgan quickly stood in a ballet position that Emily was not familiar with and quickly did a full pirouette. Emily simply stared in surprise.

"And the singing?" She managed to ask.

"I'm a baritone. High school choir." Morgan laughed.

"Mrs. Phillips?" Dr. Bright smiled.

"Ok, I played rugby...I was married before...and I was in a band."

"Well, sweet stuff, I bet you got married and were annulled or something sneaky like that. I bet you were in band, probably you played the clarinet or flute or something. I'm saying that you have never played rugby in your _life_."

"Well, then pay up Mr. Phillips. I was the president of my rugby club at the international school when I lived in France. I was like 15. And, not to brag, but I was great. And I was not in band, I was in _A _band. It was a lame attempt at a late 80's punk rock band, but it was _awesome! _We even had a music video. _And _I didn't play _clarinet,_ I play the guitar. There is a difference." She smiled smugly. She had fooled Derek Morgan.

"Good play."

* * *

_It was only a few days away, he had to get ready. She had confirmed that it would be them. Now they just needed to get ready. _

* * *

"Hey, can we mess with Spence a little bit?" JJ whispered to Hotch before Reid came into the room.

"You bet. He's gotten off easy on this assignment." Hotch whispered back conspiringly.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Martin." Reid entered the room and looked up not surprised to see his boss and surrogate older sister in the room. "How's your marriage?"

"Wonderful" JJ contiued "Especially after last night, it seems like a lot of issues were resolved" She said smiled wistfully at her fake husband and grabbed Hotch's hand. Their fingers intertwined intimately.

Reid gulped. It was hard enough to see JJ with Will being all love-y, but when he knew it was fake it was even creepier. And Hotch was actually going along with this?

"We...uh...communicated very nicely" Hotch said as JJ gave out a low purr.

Ok, Reid was officailly uncomfortable. His cheeks flushed violently. This could not be happening to him, Rossi warned him about their last meeting, and he had seen Morgan and Prentiss's daily blowouts, but this was something else.

"Things are working out great, really, this has been the best thing for our marriage" JJ snuggled closer to Hotch, who put his arm around her lovingly.

"Well...erm...I think that we...have made great progress today, how about we end there." Reid suggested, his voice cracking to a note only known by dogs.

"Really, I thought we were just getting started." JJ replied seductively.

* * *

**_AN/The support for this story has been incredible! Thanks to everybody who has sent suggestions or feedback, it has been super helpful. If you're reading my story 'Appearances are Decieving', you may notice that they are similar. I'm trying to keep them completely seperate, but I am the same person so there is bound to be similarities. Thanks for reading!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN/_****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

JJ had almost immediately gone to bed after returning to their suite for the night, completely exhausted. Hotch puttered around for a bit, hoping that the blonde woman would have fallen deeply asleep before he had to join her in bed. The few nights before had been awkward, and it might be better if she were completely asleep before he attempted to get ready for bed. Twenty minutes later, her deep breathing signaled him that he could enter and attempt to go to sleep.

He lay in the dark of the night, musing about the woman that lay next to him. It wasn't that he didn't realize that she was beautiful. Pregnancy had definitely enhanced her beauty, although he would never admit that out loud. He had been attracted to JJ for a long time, and she understood him more than anyone else. Now, with the revelations he had gained this week, he saw how similar the pair of them really were. Both were damaged. She, damaged by being consumed with guilt of intentions not carried out. He, damaged by fear of becoming the one person he truly hated--his father. Both used the cracks and holes in their souls to more effectively do their jobs and save others from the torture that was out in the world. Both were fiercely loyal, and dedicated to those they considered friends.

JJ began to stir and whimper in her sleep, bringing him out of his own thoughts. He looked over at her, the dim moonlight shining through the blinds and highlighting her golden hair.

"No." She murmured quietly, tossing her body to the other side to face him. He smiled softly at the way her face scrunched in raw emotion. It was a side that he had seldom seen before.

"JJ? Are you awake?" He whispered softly. Usually it was better to allow someone to go through their own nightmares rather than waking them up in the middle. Normally, a person wouldn't remember nightmares if they slept through it, although his own tended to be enough to wake him up for the rest of the night. But if she continued this thrashing, he was going to have to wake her up.

"Get away." She half-cried, half whimpered.

"J-Honey. Wake up." He touched her gently, causing her eyes to pop open and her body to jerk awake.

"Ho--Sorry. I was having a nightmare." She stated and immediately regretted it. _Duh, moron! He just woke you up! I think he knows you were having a nightmare. _She scolded herself.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked, the tone of his voice conveying that it was more of a command than a request.

"Not really." She stated, fully aware of his intention but attempting to avoid it.

"Why don't you tell me."

Resigning herself to the fact that he wouldn't let it go, she tried once more, "Can't a girl just have a nightmare?" Imagining the look he was now giving her, she relented. "Ok, but it's a nightmare I get a lot--well, not a lot, just sometimes. Like when I'm upset or whatever, then if I have it, it just comes back all night. When Will and I were together, he'd just hold me and they'd go away, but then...." She left it hanging. _Stupid Will!_

"Tell me about it." Hotch encouraged.

"It's dogs. I'm surrounded by dogs. There's nothing I can do and then they--" She left it hanging, knowing that he would immediately remember the traumatic case that had been the source of her nightmares for real.

"Oh." He stated lamely.

"Yeah. Looks like I won't be sleeping much tonight."

"What if I just held you?" He offered before he could stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"I'd like that." She admitted.

* * *

"Didn't we make fun of the girls for doing this?" Morgan asked about the impromptu bathroom meeting for the male profilers.

"Yeah, but you can't mock genius." Rossi pointed out.

"But you guys make fun of me all the time." Reid joined in, half-serious. He didn't consider himself a genius, but he had heard everyone around him call him one several times.

"You're no genius, kid. You're just above average." Rossi joked. He had been dealing with strange, crazy people. It was nice to be able to talk freely with his team mates again.

"Oh--did you see JJ slap that woman silly? It was--" Reid began.

"Can we focus on the case? What do you think about Phyllis Williams? Apparently her husband died recently, it could be the stressor. JJ's asking Garcia to check her out." Hotch instructed.

"You know, the more I look over the case file, the more I think we've got a killing _team_." Rossi contributed

"Some of the marks on the body seem contradictory. Bludgeoning is very personal, the unsub wants the victim to feel every hit, its very angry and direct at the person. Shooting is impersonal, the shooter does not feel its victim. It would not be as sweet of a vengeance." Morgan interjected.

"Nobody without split personalities, which our profile does not indicate, would likely do both." Hotch agreed.

"Also, the bludgeoning is messy, and so is the shooting, but the blood is cleaned up. If this unsub is so angry that he is killing people with blunt objects, he shouldn't be organized or collected enough to clean up." Reid added.

"Our killer is probably a vigilante-type, but on a smaller scale. Its the sanctity of marriage they are trying to avenge. They see these people as mocking marriage." Hotch said as the others nodded in agreement.

"And once we find these psychos, it is home sweet, home," Morgan said with a smile.

"Like you're happy about that, what excuse will you come up with to kiss Emily? " Reid countered smirking. "You _like_ Emily. No, correction, you _really like_ Emily. I see the way you look at her."

"Reid, your on drugs or something, where are you getting this?" Morgan questioned.

"No, he isn't. I see it too, all the fighting, all the hugging, all the flirting. Our boy Morgan is whipped." Rossi grinned.

"Oh, someone's forgetting that we are undercover. _That's what you do when your undercover as a married couple, you act married_." Morgan replied, emphasising the last part as to imply that Rossi and Reid were idiots.

"I caught you sniffing her hair in the "how to avoid self medicating" seminar. Morgan, you like her." Hotch said, joining in on the fun. And like a flash of lightning, Reid and Rossi turned on him.

"Hotch, don't even start--you are just as bad as he is. You two are hopeless. Prentiss and Morgan are far more physical, although both of you tend to stay up all night talking to your ladies." Rossi said as Morgan laughed and shook his head disbelievingly.

"Rossi, you've been playing the psychologist way too much. Whatever happened to inter-team profiling?" Morgan asked.

"Like you said, we're undercover." Rossi retorted.

"JJ is not attracted to me at all." Hotch maintained, wondering if he was trying to convince himself of that.

"I don't know about that, yesterday in therapy he and JJ told me that they "communicated" nicely, and JJ purred! It was awful! The last thing you need is to watch one of your best friends purr at your boss." Reid interjected awkwardly.

"Wait Reid, I'm not your best friend? You like JJ better than me?" Hotch joked with the young agent trying to deter him from the avenue that they were pursuing.

"Hotch, of course I like her better! She is nice, and scares me less. But that is besides the point, I had to have Garcia to watch to footage to make sure that nothing was going down at night." Reid continued, "Rossi, rest assured, there is no 'hanky-panky' going on in that room, although there was some cuddling. Which is nothing compared to what I can say for Morgan and Prentiss."

Morgan's jaw dropped slightly. Now, that was embarrassing!

"Reid, you better hope that I..." Morgan never got to finish his threat because Rossi interrupted.

"Face it Morgan, by the time we get home, Me and Reid will be the only ones not participating in 'unit-cest'." Rossi joked as the door opened and one of the other retreat participants entered the bathroom. The men of the BAU scattered, Morgan and Rossi walked out, Hotch went and washed his hands, Reid-not knowing what to do-stumbled for a moment before going to a urinal.

* * *

_Watching her from afar, it was obvious she and her would be the next one. They way she and her husband made a mockery of marriage...well that had to be taken care of._

* * *

"Hey." JJ said softly trying in vain to warn the technical genius of her presence as Garcia let out a short yelp.

"Woah! Girl! You know better! I like knocking." Garcia chastised.

"Sorry. I need you to check out somebody."

"Shoot short stuff." Garcia commanded.

"Phyllis Williams. And, I'm taller than you, so why are you--"

"The information super highway is searching." Garcia interrupted, and at this recently unusual opportunity to chat with her friend frankly she asked, "So, what's up with you and..." knowing there was a slight possibility of a mic catching their conversation mouthed 'Hotch-a-licious'.

"I don't know what you're-"

"Save it short stuff. I wear heels and you don't. I also have access to all the cameras imaginable and you don't. Call me the all-seeing eye, but something is going on--and I think the arrow of love has been shot from Cupid himself."

"Whatever." JJ dismissed.

"Please, girl. I see the way you look at him _and_you two almost gave our friend a heart-attack with your purring and communicating. He came in here panicking and wanted to know if you two were really getting something on."

JJ couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Reid's face, flushed and uncomfortable. She hoped that her eccentric friend hadn't seen what happened last night between her and Hotch. Apparently the cameras filmed everything while they were sleeping, but the seminar staff was adamant that the microphones were turned off.

"Yeah, we were just messing with him."

"I don't know about that, cupcake." With a couple of keystrokes Garcia pulled up video of JJ and Hotch. It started with Hotch looking at JJ who was obviously asleep. "Speed this up." Garcia muttered tapping another couple of keys, JJ watched in semi horror as she watched herself begin turning in her sleep. Then came the conversation that JJ remembered, followed by Hotch's strong arms enveloped around her. Garcia smiled smugly as her friend's face flushed at the sight of herself and Hotch sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

"If it helps, one other married couple at this shin-dig seems to be deeply in love." Garcia winked at her suggestively, hoping to bring her friend out of her embarrassment--at least for the time being.

"What?" JJ asked perplexed. Morgan and Emily? For real?

"You want to see the latest?"

With the tap of the keys, Garcia pulled up a video with Morgan and Prentiss kissing passionately in their resort suite. There was no reason why they would be doing it for cover's sake.

"Oh, this is too good." JJ managed to say as she stood rooted to the floor.

"Yes, my dear, my luscious piece of milk chocolate is trying to woo a certain overbearing ambassadors daughter." Garcia said cryptically.

"Ok, so the info?"

"I'll get it to you by tonight." Garcia promised as JJ quickly left the room. It wouldn't do to have others think she camped out in her friend's office. Plus, she _had_ to find Emily.

Emily was sitting on an over sized couch, waiting for the last of the seminars to start. Noticing her friend, she smiled and scooted over so JJ could sit next to her.

"So, you haven't been telling me the details."

"What?" Emily asked obliviously.

"I think you know. Last night." JJ hinted, a look of satisfaction draped across her face.

Emily's face flushed as she managed to reply softly, "What're you--how did you--?"

"I saw the tapes." JJ whispered, loud enough only for Emily to hear as Emily's mouth dropped open.

_"Well that was an eventful day." Emily said plopping on the couch in their suite._

_"No kidding. I got to hear how it's every man's duty to provide for his wife." Morgan agreed, plopping down next to her._

_"Oh, please! I got that women need to support their man and stay at home." Emily countered._

_"Girl, I hate gender roles!" Morgan exclaimed, and then teased, "Apparently, if you ever get pregnant, I can't run away! What is up with that?"_

_"Aw, man Morgan, wouldn't that be awful? After all, you are the baby hater" Emily said in reference to an earlier discussion._

_"Ok, Feminist Barbie, there is no way that Captian Career wants a baby more than her pediatrician husband." Morgan said with a smile. He really loved teasing her. He realized that he appreciated this cover more than he would ever want to admit._

_"Be quiet, you have no idea what Captain Career actually wants, or even her pediatrician husband for that matter." _

_"Well, I know what I want." Morgan replied before his mind could stop it. Years of being a player had prepared him to seize the moment, but this was different than all those times. This held personal risk. He actually cared about Emily Prentiss. And Morgan was not the type content to sit and watch the girl of his dreams slip away from him. So, he took the plunge and leaned in towards Emily, and wrapped his hand in her hair. Emily understood what he wanted and went in for the kiss. It was everything both of them wanted and more. _

_"What does this mean?" Emily asked after they finally pulled away from each other. She needed clarification. Derek Morgan had a reputation, and she was not about to be another notch on his bedpost._

_"I have no idea." He answered honestly. "But I know that whatever it is, I don't want to let it go."_

"Hello?" JJ asked, reminding Emily of her presence.

"Sorry." Emily said sheepishly.

"I think that you are going to miss this after tomorrow." JJ observed. Emily sighed inwardly. Tomorrow would be the last day of the cover, and she was not looking forward to it.

"Well, I think that you just don't want to talk about some cuddling that I heard happened last night." Emily deflected causing the blonde's mouth to drop open in surprise.

"How did you hear about that?" She asked incredulously.

"Garcia has an abnormally large mouth." Emily stated softly, "It's a good thing she doesn't work for the CIA, our government wouldn't have any secrets left."

* * *

**_AN/The support for this story has been incredible! Thanks for reading!_**

**_AN2/'unit-cest'...like incest...get it? :) _**


	14. Chapter 14

**_AN/_****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"All right, everyone. Gather together." Marcus Lamberman spoke to the group. "As you apply these skills we've learned this week, you're marriages will grow stronger." He said, smiling down at the group. JJ couldn't help but cringe at the unbelievability of his statement. _Really? Listening to that crack-pot will save someone's marriage? _She thought to herself.

"We have one final activity." Lamberman continued. "We'd like for all of the wives to bake their husband's a home-cooked meal. We have several kitchens, so about two women for each kitchen should give everyone plenty of room!" He said, his excitement met by loud groans from most of the participants.

JJ secretly beamed. She had been ridiculed, mocked, and taunted this entire assignment. Finally, she could strut her talents! Emily, however, nearly let out a blood-curling scream. This was her worst nightmare! Each woman listened intently, or in horror, as Lamberman listed the rules--they had an hour and a half, the retreat provided all the food.

As Emily and JJ made their way to the kitchen, Emily eyed the younger woman. She knew what she had to do. JJ showed no signs of distress at the the challenge, which meant JJ was comfortable enough cooking not to fake labor. Emily knew what she had to do. Emily Prentiss had to beg--and beg well. She had to get JJ to help her not give Morgan food poisoning.

"Hey," Emily whispered nervously to JJ who seemed not to notice her. "Help me." She pleaded.

"With what? Just make a stupid casserole. It's not a big deal." JJ dismissed looking for ingredients on the shelf.

"What are you making?" Emily wondered.

"Enchiladas. I know Hot--he likes them." She corrected herself automatically. "Just pick a recipe and follow it, it's not that hard."

Emily began frantically combining ingredients, "Hey, is this the same thing as salt?" Emily held up a bottle of 'Cream of Tartar'. JJ fought back a cry of pain at the suggestion.

"NO! Look, I'll help you. Just a second." JJ said, snatching the bottles from Emily's reach.

"What if I--?"

"You are worse than Hotch." JJ muttered, finishing the touches on her mexican rice that was beginning to boil.

"Ok. What did you want to make?"

"Peanut butter sandwiches?" Emily offered as JJ snickered. She really had no idea.

"Why don't we make a nice--" JJ replied searching for anything that Emily would not mess up, "Chicken Parmesan? Oh, don't look at me liked that--it sounds so much more prestigious than it really is! Do not give me that look!" She said in response to Emily's glare of quiet panic.

"I will ruin it, seriously, I am the Grim Reaper of all things cooked."

"Don't be so dramatic, it will turn out fine! Just add sauce and cheese to the breaded cooked chicken." JJ explained with finality, Emily would be fine--no one on this earth could screw up chicken with sauce and cheese. Pointing out obviously the various ingredients Emily would need, JJ returned to her enchiladas.

JJ was very confident in the kitchen, she had been cooking since she was a kid--and only her mother had ever found something wrong with her cooking. She delicately placed the chicken on the stove to saute it with onions. When JJ glanced over to Emily, she was sickened. Emily stood awkwardly in front of the bowl of sauce, unsurly dipping each piece of raw chicken in the tomato sauce. JJ always tried to control her ever prevalent case of OCD, but this would not do. She loved Morgan way too much to let him eat that...that monstrosity. Just the idea made her a little nauseous--something that countless dead bodies hadn't been able to do.

"Ok, I love you--but, scoot." She told Emily, fixing the strange creation. When the chicken looked like it had recovered from its meeting with Emily, JJ breaded the chicken and put it in the oven to bake, and went back to her enchiladas. The chicken was smelling just right, which brought JJ great contentment and joy as the buzzer on the oven signaled it's completion and she got the chicken out of the oven.

"Alright, now we put the sauce on." JJ said kindly, "It's ok, you can do this. Just think of it as an adventure." She said encouragingly to her friend, who just looked at her doubtfully. JJ quickly turned back to her own meal to finish the side dishes for her (and Emily's) meal.

Emily reluctantly started applying the sauce to the chicken and began to be more confident. Having a random Chef Boyardee epiphany, she realized sauce didn't smell just right--it needed more garlic. So finding the spice labled 'Garlic', she added a teaspoon, looking proudly at the back of her pregnant blonde friend. While the smell was at first a little intense, it couldn't have been too bad because JJ did not turn away from her enchiladas. Naturally, like any adventurous woman, she added more. And then more.

"Woah! Read to much 'Twilight'? It smells like you are trying to ward off vampires, and I doubt Morgan goes by 'Edward' in his spare time" JJ teased, although JJ spent most of her leftover time on the jet studying new casefiles, the rest of the team did not. Garcia and Emily had spent almost three hours one night talking about how much they loved the new Stephanie Meyer trilogy and often would make random references that she didn't understand--so she knew Emily was a fan.

"Ok, _seriously!_ Garlic and vampires? That's just an urban legend!" Emily defended. Dissing her books? That was low!

"Well, urban legend or not, that smell is very real! There will be no kissing tonight if you eat that disaster." JJ said, nausea threatening to overcome her. _Garlic was disgusting! _She decided. Pushing Emily away, she determined that she _had_ to fix this. It was her duty to Morgan--no the country--to keep Emily Prentiss out of the kitchen from this day forth.

"Really, I can help!" Prentiss promised.

"NO! You have really done enough!" JJ said, close to hysteria.

"But I am learning, I am...." Prentiss replied before JJ interrupted her.

"How about you learn visually, you sit _way _over there, and you can watch. It will be better this way--much, much better. We'll call it distance learning." JJ told her as kindly as occasion could permit.

"No, really, I can grate the cheese..." Emily said persistently before JJ turned around with a death glare.

"For the love of...Seriously I...Please..." JJ struggled to find the words, she didn't want to be a jerk, but Emily was tap-dancing on her last nerve. "Its fine, just let me do this. For the good of the common man, just go sit." JJ pushed Emily out of the kitchen with force impressive of a pregnant woman. She meant business. JJ sighed warily as she embarked on the journey of cooking her own dish, while fixing whatever concoction Emily thought she was making.

_I can do this, two dishes in 25 minutes, I can do this! _She had to think to herself. It would have been more time effective if she had just done both dishes from the start. But fluttering behind Emily had wasted a good portion of the allotted time. She would have to work fast to accomplish it, but Martha Stewart prepared her well for this. But seriously, where was Rachel Ray when you need her? Noticing her nemesis standing in the doorway, JJ quickly got to work.

* * *

"Girl, you _lie!_" Morgan insisted.

"About what?" Emily asked shyly as she cut a piece of the chicken and hesitatingly put it in her mouth, feeling JJ's questioning look on her. The chicken melted in her mouth! She didn't know chicken that wasn't made by professionals could do that. She let out an involuntary moan.

"You said you couldn't cook!" Morgan insisted. "This pasta stuff is awesome!"

"I can't...I mean, I didn't..." Emily stuttered as she tried to come up with the best explanation.

"Then how?" Emily pointed her fork in the direction of JJ and Hotch the former was smiling smugly at the obvious approval of her dish.

"Remind me to go over to her house for Thanksgiving." Morgan conceeded.

"This is delicious." Hotch admitted, then noticing how JJ wasn't paying attention to him at all and seemed to be intent on how well Morgan liked Emily's cooking asked, "is everything all right?"

"Fine." JJ said smugly, and turned to him with a smirk. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything." He said curiously.

"Next time it's Em's turn to cook for us...let me know. I'll pick up a pizza."

* * *

_He gathered the chords and placed them neatly in the luxury SUV. 'Cleanliness is next to godliness' he thought to himself smugly. He just hoped she would be pleased with him._

* * *

"Sir?" Garcia quietly approached Rossi from behind as he was snacking on his grilled cheese sandwich.

"What's up?" Rossi asked.

"I think I've just hit Three Lucky 7's on the slot machine." Garcia explained handing him a couple of papers.

"Huh?" Try as he might, Rossi didn't think he'd ever understand this eccentric woman.

"Dr. Williams. Her husband committed suicide shortly before the murders. I checked employment records for this shin-dig, and she's been at every one where a murder has taken place."

"I think we've got our unsub." Rossi observed. "Reid and I will pick her up tomorrow--see who she's working with."

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

**_AN/_****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Dr. Williams," Rossi whispered from behind the psychiatrist that had made JJ's last week torture. "My name is Agent Rossi. We'd like to ask you a few questions down at the station. You can come with me quietly or we can make a big scene."

The seasoned agents watched from afar as Rossi escorted the woman out of the large ballroom where many of the couples were bidding their final farewells to the seminar staff and the other couples. The night had been long and arduous for both undercover couples, complicated by the feelings that they had for eachother.

Aaron Hotchner stood aloof, oddly dissatisfied. This assignment was ending in a success, and luckily the assignment would be over soon. However, he was _not _elated at the prospect of Jennifer Jareau returning to her own home that day. The dominant unsub had been caught. It was only a matter of moments before they caught the submissive unsub, so there was no imminent danger to JJ--but he couldn't quite quell the nervous feeling that had taken over him.

"You going with Rossi down to interrogate?" Morgan asked softly.

"No, I think I'm going to ride back to town with JJ and make sure she gets home all right." Hotch said, hoping that his desire to spend a few more moments alone with the blonde agent would be interpreted as chivalry.

"Well, Rossi and Reid are about to take her into custody. Prentiss and I will follow them down and help with the interrogation." Morgan agreed, knowing that his supervisor really was protective of the pregnant agent.

* * *

Finally arriving at the local police station, the FBI agents set up in the first interrogation room. Dr. Williams sat alone at the table in the room, waiting for someone to explain to her what was going on. Finally, it was decided that Morgan would lead the investigation. Entering the room, he sat down across from her silent for a moment. Quietly and slowly he began to pull pictures of all of the previous victims.

"Would you like to tell me why I'm here?" Dr. Williams asked snidely.

"You're here because 9 couples were found dead. All of them have connections with you. People can place you at the seminar, and several witnesses say you had a personal vendetta against the deceased."

Dr. Williams scoffed. "Whatever. You don't have any witnesses. Anybody that _could_ tell you that would be too caught up in their own problems to remember anything. Plus, I didn't do this."

This line of conversation continued for nearly an hour with Morgan gaining no real ground. He would yell, and scream. He would whisper. He would accuse her, compliment her, say he was disgusted by her and none of it worked. Finally, exasperated, he returned to the three agents behind the double glass mirror.

"I can't get her to crack." He admitted, knowing that they had come to the same conclusion.

"Have Prentiss take a go at it. It will throw her off her game." Reid suggested.

Entering the room, Prentiss stood aloof in the corner. Immediately, Dr. Williams bristled at her presence.

"I knew there was no way you and your husband were married. There is no way a couple could have that many problems." Dr. Williams said bitterly towards Emily, who simply remained silent before speaking.

"Why?" She asked softly

"Why what?" The woman replied angrily.

"Why did you hurt all of those people? Why?" Emily insisted.

"They deserved it. They weren't strong enough. They made a mockery of marriage."

"No one _deserves_ to die like this." Emily said strongly as she came close to the table and pointed to the various crime scene photos. "This woman?" Emily held up a picture of the first couple and pointed to the wife. "She was pregnant! You murdered an unborn child."

"She was cheating on her husband. Their marriage was in shambles. A child doesn't need to be brought up in that environment."

"You can stop this. It's over. Who are you working with?" Emily asked, secretly shocked that she got the woman to reveal so much.

"Barbie's still going to die." The pscychiatrist looked up with a smug gaze as Emily's mouth dropped in shock and she ran out of the room.

"Get Garcia on the phone. Where are JJ and Hotch?"

* * *

JJ and Hotch rode in silence as they were driven to their 'home'. They both were deep in their thoughts of the week. A lot had changed. Nothing had changed. On Monday, JJ would have given anything to be home with Will and let this assignment go, and now, everything was different. She had become much more infatuated with Hotch than she ever anticipated. _What's going to happen when we get home?_ JJ thought to herself. They were in a hard situation, this week had changed everything, but not enough to guarentee it's permanence. Now, JJ was in love with her boss, but would have to let this week go. Nothing big enough happened to even have required a discussion about their relationship status. There was attraction, but no hope for a future. Soon, they would be at Quantico, and Hotch would forget about this whole adventure, but sadly she couldn't.

She stifled a yawn as her eyes grew heavy. _Why am I so tired?_ She thought to herself as she struggled to stay awake. It wouldn't do to fall asleep and drool all over her boss, especially given their current perdicament. She looked over and saw him yawn. She could barely keep her eyes open. Hotch looked like he was fading fast, and tried to open one of the back darkened windows to give them some fresh air. Pushing the button repeatedly with nothing happening, he attempted to open the door only to find it locked. His last conscious thought was '_What is happening?'_

_

* * *

_

Emily's phone started to ring loudly, she answered it immeadiatly in case it had to do with JJ and Hotch. It was Garcia.

"Emily, I don't know where they are! The GPS on the car is off, they should have gotten to their house almost an hour ago. I hacked into the traffic cameras and I cannot find them. Wherever they are going, it isn't home" Garcia said panicked. She couldn't believe her best friend was in danger. She really hoped that JJ and Hotch secretly ran away together or something...anything other than what her intuition told her.

Morgan burst into the interrogation room on hearing Garcia's announcement through Emily's speakerphone with Emily at his heels. JJ was like a sister to him. From the moment she started with the unit the pair had tried to best eachother in story telling and insults. Hotch was his boss, but had in some ways become the older brother or even father that he never had.

"Where are they?" He demanded, throwing pictures of JJ and Hotch on the table in front of her.

"Who?" She asked sweetly.

"Them. Where. Are. They?" He annunciated slowly.

"Well if you're supposed to be with the FBI, why don't you tell me?" If Derek Morgan was not already bald he would have pulled out his hair at this moment.

"Ok. Here's what I will tell you. You are a sociopath. Your husband committed suicide that became your stressor to begin murdering couples. You define the world in black and white by gender roles. Any grey area, and you decide that a person is not _worthy_ of a certain spouse." Emily began, completely irate with the woman who was attacking their family.

"You're pretty good." She admitted, a little impressed. "You're so close. Why don't you keep going?"

"You pick a couple at each retreat and beat the spouse that you deem 'responsible' for the marital problems, but not before you kill their spouse in front of them by a single gunshot to the head. You picked _this_ couple" she pointed to the picture of JJ and Hotch "because she reminded you of yourself. You blamed her for the deterioration of her own marriage because you were responsible for your husband's suicide."

Dr. Williams suddenly started shrieking " She is awful! She will ruin her husband and all the while, he is to in love with her to stop her. He is too content with the tramp to ever leave her! I was like that, all confident and feminist. But its a slippery slope, while I was the most popular doctor at the retreat, my own marriage was fading fast! I thought getting pregnant would save it! Like that little... but when I found out my husband was sterile, I had to do something! Well, catching me led him to put a Glock 22 to his brain!"

"So, you're taking this out on the Martin's?" Morgan asked, prodding her further rant.

"She will be the end of her husband, and I will not let someone that unworthy get away with it! She will do exactly what every other little, adulterous tramp does, she will betray the most fundamenatl institution. There is no hope for women with such blatant disregard for propriety. She could have been obedient in the beginning, but no, she let it get to the point of no return. Blondie is making me do this. I don't have a choice." She concluded.

"You always have a choice. Where are they?" Morgan shouted.

"Like I told your "wife". Barbie's still going to die. You don't get it, do you?" She asked in disbelief. "I never _killed _anyone. Sure I told him who to kill, I told him how to do it. But he pulled the trigger all on his own."

Morgan and Emily sat in disbelief. They had never had a killing team quite like this one before.

"You know," she mused "I didn't even tell him to commit the first murder. But then he showed me what he had done, and I knew that we had to rid the world of self-righteous tramps that destroy the sanctity of marriage."

"Who is he? Why is he doing this?" Emily asked.

"Because he's just as guilty of my husband's death as I am. He agrees with me."

"You never answered who. Who are they? You will get a lighter sentence! We can make a deal. Who is he? Where are they?" Morgan pleaded.

"I think I'll leave that up to your immagination. I knew this day would come. I'm not interested in deflecting justice."

* * *

_Phyllis was caught. She was an unfortunate casualty of the war, but he promised her he would never forsake the cause. After this couple, he would find another way to pick out the unworthy. He could not give up doing his duty. He had to rid the world of those who did not deserve to live in it. Like in biblical times, women of adultry needed to be stoned. It was the rightful way._

_He parked the car and opened the door revealing the two unconscious occupants. He had to work fast, the ether would only last so long, and he had to be prepared that the police might come for him. He knew Phyllis would never betray him, but the cops had other ways of finding out. He quickly fastened the small chords around the wrists and ankles of the woman, knowing that he would make the man carry her. _

_It was all coming together._

* * *

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that reviewed! I love this story, and I hope that you're still following along. _**


	16. Chapter 16

**_AN/_****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Hotch groaned as he felt the throbbing in his head.

"Get up." A sharp pain in his side woke him more quickly. Hotch noticed that he was still in the SUV, but his hands were now bound and he was facing an Unsub that was pointing a gun at him. _The driver!_

"Pick her up." Hotch noticed that both JJ's hands and feet were bound with similar chords. She seemed to be sleeping softly, but he was immediately worried about the baby she was carrying.

"What did you do to us?" He asked as he lifted her light body into his arms. _Even pregnant, she weighs almost nothing._ He thought to himself before refocusing at the danger at hand.

"Don't worry. It was just something to knock you out. The baby will be fine, not that it matters now." The unsub smirked. "Now move!"

* * *

"Phyllis, where are they?" Morgan screamed at the guilty doctor. He had to find Hotch and JJ. JJ was like a sister to him, and she was six months pregnant. He was the one she had come to when she needed to ask if she was guilty for Reid's abduction. He was the only one who would challenge her choices on cases, and she was the only one that would push him back. He hated this, feeling like he was loosing a sister. He had to find them.

"I'll never tell, never. The slut is going to die no matter what you do now." Dr. Williams responded. Seriously, did the agents not understand that she would not give up her cause for less prison time? The work was too important.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave, while Morgan continued to demand answers. She ran into the large area where Rossi and Reid were frantically putting together a profile of the insane psychiatrist.

"So, the unsub is the man Dr. Williams had an affair with." Rossi said

"But there's no record of affairs, so how can we find that out?" Reid countered.

_Okay, time to pull out the big guns, _Emily thought to herself. "Hotch would not have trusted just anyone unless he didn't have a choice." Emily pointed out, surprising the two profilers who hadn't seen her return. They immediately nodded, Hotch wasn't one to trust people easily.

"The man would have had to be in a position where Hotch wouldn't find him threatening." Reid agreed

"Both JJ and Hotch have good intuition, so the contact with the second unsub had to be limited and direct for them not to notice. He probably was doing them a service because Hotch would not have trusted him any other way." Rossi nodded, _Now we're getting somewhere._

"They were supposedly going home." Reid thought aloud.

"In the car. Produced by the retreat. Whose driving staff we never checked to see if there was connections with the doctors." _Oh dear! _Emily mentally added as the trio stared at eachother in shock.

"Reid. Go ask Lamberman which driver took them home. Prentiss, do a geographical profile to see where they may have been taken." Rossi commanded as the pair scrambled.

_Hold on! We're coming! _Rossi thought to himself, hoping that his thoughts may prolong the survival of his friends.

* * *

"Hotch?" JJ moaned as she felt herself coming awake. _What was happening? _She had no idea where she was and was startled by the realization that Hotch was carrying her. Suddenly, panic hit her. Something bad was happening.

"JJ, honey, it will be ok." Hotch tried to say soothingly, trying to comfort his blonde friend. _At least I hope so._

"I wouldn't be so sure." The man with the gun said. Hotch walked himself and JJ right into the driver's trap. Now, it was his job to get him and JJ out. Hotch had to think fast, so he observed the man. The unsub seemed indoctrinated, like the ideas he so willingly killed for, were not his own. Someone had to teach them to him, and he had a good idea who, all he needed to know now was why.

"Why are you doing this?" Hotch asked hoping to start an evil genius monologue. While it sounded cliche, it really did happen often, and seemed to be the only course of action seeing as how he was currently carrying JJ and was walking deep into the Vermont woods.

"I am doing this because people like you make a mockery of marriage." The unsub responded angrily. JJ noticed how quickly the unsub became agitated when Hotch tried to talk to him, so she figured it wouldn't hurt for her to give it a try.

"What's your name?" JJ asked, hoping to humanize them to him.

"Ronald." The man visibly calmed, and Hotch nodded slightly encouraging the blonde to continue.

"Ronald, why do feel its your duty to punish? Did you have a wife like me? What was it?" JJ asked, knowing that the more Hotch knew, the better off they were.

"No, but _she_ was just like you. And now he is dead." The unsub responded, Hotch suddenly had an idea.

"She? As in Dr. Williams? You are the reason her husband is dead. He caught you with her and killed himself." Hotch mused to the unsub.

_I knew it!_ JJ thought to herself. In a different situation she would have been tempted to tout her gut reaction. _I knew there had to be a reason that woman didn't like me._ Reminded that the reason the woman didn't like her was the very reason that she found herself in the hands of a sociopath, she remained quiet.

"I loved her first. He had no business being with her, but she married him and after she said 'I do' we lost all right to do what we did. She was weak, and succumbed to her desires. She understood after his death, what she had to do. We, as sinful and guilty as we are, have to stop our carnal counterparts. And now it's your turn."

* * *

"The name of the driver is Ronald Kolter, he has worked with Lamberman Retreats for 13 years with a two-month sabatical about 3 years ago. Marcus Lamberman said that Ronald was quite close to Dr. Williams up until she got married, but they hadn't worked together until after he returned back to work. He said that the sabatical started a week after Phyllis William's husband's suicide." Reid told Rossi, Morgan, and Prentiss, handing Kolter's work history file to Emily.

Emily gave out a low whistle, "This guy definantly has the anger needed to do this, he has gotten several warnings and refferals to anger management, but nothing large enough to justify termination from the company. He is noted as quote 'intense, organized, unempathetic, and difficult.' It's also reported that him and Dr. Williams filed a HR relationship disclosure, but it was redacted six years ago, a few months before she got married. I'd say he is our unsub." Emily said decisivly, but wondered why they never thought about the drivers, this guy screamed unsub and they never noticed.

"So, we have our guy, we just have no clue where he took JJ and Hotch." Morgan said angrily.

"Try telling Dr. Williams that we know about Kolter, see what she will do if she thinks it is all over." Rossi said, having had his share of killing teams he knew how easily they sometimes gave each other up.

The group stopped as Morgan's phone rang.

"Garcia, tell me you've got something." Morgan pleaded.

"Oh, you bet your Sugary Socks I've got something. Before JJ left, I gave her cell back. It had been turned off, but it looks like it just got turned back on."

**_

* * *

_**

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that reviewed! I love this story, and I hope that you're still following along. _**


	17. Chapter 17

**_AN/_****_Enjoy!_**

* * *

JJ almost cried for joy when she felt her cell phone in her back pocket, reminding her of it's presence. Shifting as though to rub her back pocket against Hotch's stomach, his eyes widened at the realization of the phone. The pair gracefully manuvered themselves without Ronald noticing as Hotch was able to turn the phone on right before the Unsub told them that they had reached the spot. JJ felt surprisingly comfortable in Hotch's arms, and was eternally grateful Ronald hadn't made _her_ walk the entire way. Although she felt completely secure in Hotch's strong arms, she had noticed the beads of sweat that began to pepper his brow.

"Put her down." Ronald commanded.

Ronald began to chew on his fingernails, unsure of exactly how he should proceed. He had done this before, it was just always different.

"You don't have to do this Ronald." JJ insisted softly.

"Yes, I do." Ronald rubbed his eyes, tiredly, then turning to Hotch added, "you will have to watch her die...just like I had to watch Phyllis with that other man, and then I will kill you just like he killed himself."

"Why are you doing this?" JJ asked incredulously as she prepared herself mentally. _How could this have happened?_

"Because I _have_ to_._" Ronald insisted. "You don't love eachother and your marriage is a sham."

"I don't love her? I loved her the moment I met her." Hotch began softly, noticing how Ronald paced in front of them, desperately attempting to prolong his unagitated state and deciding to be completely truthful. "The moment I met her, I was married. Yet I loved her every day since I met her. When my first marriage fell apart, she was the one I confided in. Simple gestures, long talks late at night, I found that she understood me better than the wife I had known for years. I will love this woman until the day that I die." He looked at JJ. "If there was ever a woman that I envision spending the rest of my life with, it's you."

JJ looked at Hotch incredulously. _Did he just profess his undying love for me? Or is this just a plan to get the Unsub to slip up?_ Whatever it was, she could tell the Unsub was now expecting her to respond, and sighing deeply decided that the only course of action was the honest one.

"When I found out you were married, I decided that there could never be anything between us other than friendship. Yet, I found myself confiding in you every time I felt inadequate, degected, or overwhelmed. You were the one I would turn to when times got rough, and though I dated other people, every time I would imagine that I was with you. When Will cheated, I have to say, I was somewhat relieved. I was _glad_ there was a way out. _Glad_ there was a reason why I didn't have to spend the rest of my life with someone that wasn't you." She looked into his eyes, hoping that he knew that at least on her part, everything was truthful.

* * *

"Best I can give you guys is a five mile radius."

"You've got to do better than that mama." Morgan replied as the team drove rapidly through the Vermont woods. "Even five miles is going to take hours to search. We don't have that kind of time."

"Okay, give me a second." The team could hear Garcia's fingers fly frantically over her keys. "Rightie-oh Ranger Roy! I've got it nailed! 13.4 miles north of where you are right now."

"ETA?" Morgan asked Rossi who was driving like a maniac.

"3 minutes, give or take." The man gruffly responded.

"I hope it's enough." Emily added under her breath. She didn't want her best friend to die, especially in the woods, which JJ hated more than anything else.

Prentiss watched as the speedometer went from 90 to 110 miles per hour, hoping that every extra second didn't result in JJ and Hotch's deaths.

* * *

"While I hope your last-minute confessions ease your passing, I remain unconvinced. Every single one of the last couples did the same thing, but if I offered one of you life in exchange for your partner's you would take it. Did you know that the first couple, I didn't kill the husband. His wife, who supposedly loved him, did that all on her own, to save herself? After that, I knew the truth about marriage and justice had to be awarded. The other couples would have done the same thing if given the chance." The unsub said grabbing JJ's hair, making her wimper unintentionally.

"Kill me, let her go." Hotch stated--although to those who knew him best, this was as close to a plea as he would ever get--he was not going to let anyone of his agents-let alone the one he was possibly in love with and supposed to protect-get killed. He was willing to be the sacrifice to keep her safe.

The unsub laughed. "Selfless husband routine? I have seen it before and they all died anyway. You do not mean what you are saying, you are just full of lies. Which is why I change my mind, you get to watch wife die. Originally, I would torture a bit, then shoot the other one before it got good- while I have a strong sense of justice, I am not cruel- but you my friend, you get to see it all. Then you will understand how badly you have failed. And then -only then- will I put you out of your worthless misery." He said as JJ continued to wimper everytime he wrenched her in a new direction.

"Ronald, I am much bigger than you, and could easily take you down." Hotch said surely, he knew his crisis negotiation, and with this type of unsub, intimidation was the best option.

Ronald laughed maniacally, "Again, its been tried, and I am still standing. I am enacting justice, she will die. The question is now how badly I will make it hurt, _that_ all depends on you."

Hotch quickly quieted as he noticed JJ's pain every time he agitated the unsub. He _had_ to figure a way out of this!

Ronald, seeing Hotch's distress, decided it was time to begin. There was a point where hope was lost, and he knew that if he struck the blonde now, her husband wouldn't have a choice but to either strike or watch in horror. If the husband went after him, he would shoot him quickly, and would return to the wife. But the husband watching his wife die, in the most painful way possible, was the most appealing, idyllic way for this all to happen. He quickly raised his arm and punched the wife in the mouth.

JJ let out a low cry, the pain was awful, but she had to have faith in her team, and trust the team would get there before it was too late. She had to believe it would be ok, because even if she died, she was not going to let her last thoughts be those of self pity. _NO! I can't think like that!_ She scolded herself as another punch landed. She had to be strong for the baby growing inside her. _She had to figure a way out!_

Morgan, Reid, Prentiss and Rossi got out of the vehicle just as the Ronald Kolter punched JJ for the second time. Quietly exiting the SUV fifty feet from where the Unsub had Hotch and JJ trapped, the team set up for a take-down and surrounded the small trio. Morgan had the closest look at the Unsub, and it was only as he came closer that his blonde colleague came into view. Blood was streaming down the young woman's face, Morgan obsereved angrily. This guy hurt his baby sister, and that was not going to happen again. He lifted his gun and cocked it and...

* * *

_BANG!!! _A loud sound made as Ronald Kolter fell to the ground. Blood pooling all over JJ, on whom he landed . Rossi made a dash to his friend's former captor, arresting him and then trying to stop the bleeding from the perfect leg wound Morgan gave the unsub. This crazy man, who had been so concerned with judging morality and serving justice, would get his. Rossi promised himself that this maniac would live to see justice exacted.

Hotch ran to JJ, pulling her up, into his arms. He wondered if he could ever forgive himself for what happened to her. JJ curled up close to him, appreciative of the support and protection he was giving her. She didn't know what was going to happen with them, but in the moment it was enough that she had Hotch to herself for then. They could decide where they stood any other day, but right then all JJ wanted was to be held by Aarron Hotchner. Her thoughts were consumed with her attraction for her boss, and her gratitude that they, even her baby, would be ok. She smiled as Hotch gently kissed her forehead, and held her closer.

* * *

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that reviewed! I love this story, and I hope that you're still following along. _**

* * *

* * *


	18. Epilogue

**_AN/This story has been so much fun to write, I'm almost sad to see it end. Oh, and it's pretty AU now, but that's the way it is. Here is the epilogue! Set 1 year after the last chapter._**

* * *

"Jayje, you _seriously_ owe me!" JJ's sister Cassi insisted as she brushed her teeth while JJ sat on her sister's bed waiting.

"Oh, come on Cass--mom knows you're going on a date, I think it's _you_ that owes _me!_" JJ retorted. "Plus, remember that time we--"

"Ok, fine." Cassi stopped her sister, knowing that this blind date probably wouldn't be as bad as she anticipated. Still she was going on a date with an FBI Agent, her sister, and all of his coworkers. She wasn't sure she could handle much more of her mother's nagging about finding a date, so it was just better to get this all over with. Ever since JJ had gotten married, her mother seemed to focus all of her energies on her only single offspring.

"JJ, are you two ready, honey?" A deep voice called from downstairs as JJ smiled.

"Yeah, Aaron. I'm just reconvincing Cassi that this is the best way to get mom off her back." Hotch laughed as he remembered the first time he had met JJ's parents.

_"Ok, no matter what happens, we're engaged and my mother is crazy." JJ stopped them right before he rapped soundly on the door. JJ's mother almost immediately answered the door, as though she had been waiting for them in front of the door._

_"Oh, Aaron, I'm glad to meet you." JJ's mother had said almost too sweetly. "Jennifer, you look beautiful, but I really think you should try to die your hair another color--what if we put in some auburn? That would look so beautiful!"_

_"Sure mom, whatever." JJ dismissed as she gave Hotch a knowing look. He instantly knew that while he would like his mother-in-law, he would always praise the supreme being that created JJ for not making her like her mother._

_"Aaron, are you going to get my daughter to stop with that ridiculous job at the FBI? Honestly! It is not feminine, and I don't know why she thinks that--"_

_"Mom! Can we at least sit down before you prove that my life is a disaster?" JJ cut her mom off. Hotch smiled. He was **infinitely** grateful that JJ was not like her mother. _

"Well, we're going to be late for our reservations if we don't leave soon." Hotch pointed out, snapping himself out of his own thoughts.

"Ok, we're on our way." JJ promised, "Cassi, sweetie, My husband may kill me if I make us late again." She said urgently.

"I never threatend murder!" Hotch yelled to JJ and continued, "Though that may help us get to work on time." He mumbled.

JJ refocused her energy on her younger sister, who was trying to figure out a way to escape from the house without detection. Cassi had resolved to go out the window, shimmy down the drain pipe, and drive faster than ever previously concieved. She wondered how long it would be before JJ would notice she was gone.

"Aaron would catch you before you got to the car." JJ said, answering her sister's thoughts. It wasn't that JJ was psychic, she had just experienced enough family dinners where she and Cassi had run away since her sister was four. Cassi had wonderful escaping instincts, but she was not getting out of this.

"Oh, that's low. Get the husband to do the dirty work." Cassi stated.

JJ was getting annoyed, but decided to try to get her sister to go willingly, although physical force was an option. "You know, I happen to think you and Spencer will get along really well."

"Yeah, like you and mom. Jenny..." Cassi began to whine but was interrupted by Hotch knocking on the door.

"JJ--" Hotch began.

"I know. I know" JJ stopped him, and turned to her sister, "Cassi, we need to leave _now!"_ JJ scolded. Cassi begrudgingly applied one last spirt of hairspray and grimaced.

"Fine." She groaned. She liked JJ's husband, but he did tend to be a little bit of a stick-in-the-mud. He was good for JJ, better than alot of the shlups JJ had dated, but it didn't make his 'rule-abiding' aura any less annoying.

"Spencer's meeting us at the restaurant. You look great! This is going to be fun!" JJ insisted.

"Ooo yes, because I've seen your friend Emily with her boyfriend, and _that_ won't make anything more awkward." Cassi retorted, remembering JJ's wedding and how the black man and brunette were all over eachother.

"Don't forget Penelope." Hotch commented. Truthfully spending a first date with most of the team would be hard on anyone, and Hotch almost pittied the couple to be set up. Garcia and Kevin were talking about getting engaged, and were probably as bad as Morgan and Prentiss in the public affection category, but he wasn't about to tell the other women, or JJ for that matter, that they shouldn't come.

"Fine. Let's go." Cassi moaned.

* * *

Finally approaching the door of the nice restaurant, Hotch quickly opened the door for his wife and sister-in-law. Just before entering the large room where she knew the others were waiting, JJ stopped her sister.

"Cass, just remember. The only person that is as uncomfortable as you are is Spencer." JJ spoke lowly, but saw Aaron smile.

"Oh, that's comforting!" Cassi replied as she took a deep breath and stepped boldly into the lobby.

"Aren't you so glad we don't have to do that anymore?" JJ turned and asked Aaron as they stepped into the lobby together.

"Definitely. I'll always be grateful for that undercover assignment." He kissed her lightly and they went to join the others who were waiting impatiently.

"Well, _finally_." Morgan called over to them, with Prentiss unconventionally sat on his lap. Reid was with them, beat red and shaking. Garcia and Kevin were deep in conversation about computer networks, which to them, was the language of love. JJ didn't blame Reid for looking completely awkward, if she had been in his place she would have been too.

"Not that you and Miss Emily have minded" Garcia teased the very affectionate couple.

"Hey mama, we keep it out of the office. But now we are off duty and we have to make up for lost time." Morgan countered as Emily smiled wickedly.

"Well sometimes we keep it out of the office, other times we keep it in the supply closet." Emily admitted.

"Yeah, when Hotch and JJ aren't in it." Morgan teased, deflecting the attention away from his and Emily's relationship. They had been taking it slow, for the last year had began their relationship steadily--both had been hurt before, and neither wanted to repeat relationships that had ended badly. Niether of them _ever_ wanted to have to go to counseling. JJ and Hotch had moved much more quickly, and had been married for almost 4 months. Emily thought about her and Morgan's very first conversation after the undercover assignment.

_"Hey...Emily, can we talk." Morgan asked her, shifting his weight from leg to leg. He had just shown up at her home, a few days after the capture of Phyllis Williams and Ronald Kolter. Prentiss was absolutely dreading any discussion concerning the events of the Marcus Lamberman marriage retreat. She was confused about her feelings for him and the last thing she needed right now was her getting her heart broken because Morgan thought that any relationship between them would be a mistake. Derek Morgan was a grade A player, and Emily doubted that anything she had to offer him would tempt him to quit living his quick-paced lifestyle in the slightest._

_"Alright. Let's talk." Emily said with a feigned smile, while she didn't want to talk to him about this, it didn't look like she had any choice. She motioned him into her condo. To her recollection, she had never seen Derek Morgan that nervous in the entire time she had known him. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"Emily, I love you. I love that you are smart, and funny and that you aren't afraid to stand up to me. Your wonderful and gorgeous and I am seriously in love with you. I know that we probably can never be together, I really do understand that. I mean, there are the rules and the fact that you'd get sick of me after a week and that there are a thousand other powers at play here. But I really just wanted you to know--before we go back to work and pretend that while we had fun, nothing happend last week." Morgan shifted uncomfortably._

_"Because things did happen. You kissed me. And it changed everything. And, dude, I am whipped and I feel like a loser. I FEEL LIKE REID! and so, I thought I would tell you, so that our friendship could be ruined completely and I will never look at you again without blushing and it being completely awkward." Morgan confessed. At first finding the words was hard for him, he had never left himself vulnerable to a girl before. His love life was filled with one night stands, and two-week relationships. Emily Prentiss was different than all those girls he picked up in bars. One word from her, and Morgan would runaway to Maine with the little dignity he had left. _

_"What!?!" Emily Pretiss was normally a very eloquent woman, but his confession had caught her by surprise. She had expected something completely different when Derek said that they should talk._

_"If your not into the idea..." Morgan began to try to recover from the slam. Honestly, he told he loved her, and all she could say was 'what'? It was very apparent that his sentiments were not about to be returned. So, Morgan gatherd the shards of his broken heart, and made his way out of her condo. Just as he was going to shut the door he heard something that made his heart leap. _

_"I THINK I MIGHT LOVE YOU TOO." Emily yelled, and then covered her mouth in shock. Was she really prepared to go where this path led? But, the words were out and they were true, and at that point, it was all that mattered."_

_"What did you just say?" Morgan said, opening the door. "Did you just say what I think you just said?" Morgan asked skeptical._

_All Emily could do was nod. The moment was surreal. Morgan grabbed her and kissed her. Finally the pair separated for air, and before Morgan could grab her again, Emily stopped him._

_"Wait! I want to go slow." Emily said after a moment, slightly injuring the romance. "Morgan, I love you enough that I do not want this to end because we moved too fast, I want to take our time and make the most of it."_

_"Em, I spent so many years moving quickly with girls, I am absolutely fine moving a little slower for you." He said with a smile and leaned in and kissed her again._

Emily's memory was interrupted as she noticed Hotch's face flamed uncharacteristically at the insinuation of impropriety at the office, while JJ had difficulty controlling her own blushing. "Why don't we get this evening started? Spence, this is my sister Cassandra Jareau. Cassi, Spencer Reid."

Reid stumbled at first, wanting to say something incredibly charming, and thinking that the brunette in front of him seemed immensly beautiful, but knowing that girls tended to get uncomfortable when he filled them in on relationship statistics.

"So, JJ, where is baby Hotchner tonight?" Emily asked sliding off Morgan's lap to stand and allow the change in conversation.

"Dave offered to take her, which you know I will always be grateful for. Dave's just like a grandpa to little Sadie." JJ spoke of her beautiful daughter. Ever since the little girl had been born, she had the old profiler wrapped around her finger. "Said he'd rather have Sadie as a date than any other bimbo."

"Well, why don't we get seated?" Kevin suggested, finally noticing that everybody was there. The waitress quickly seated the large group.

"JJ, I'm just glad we don't have to go protecting unsubs from your pregnancy hormones anymore." Morgan pointed out as the entire team laughed and JJ's face clouded.

"I wasn't that bad." JJ insisted which only made the others laugh harder.

"Yeah, what about the case that got you and Hotch together?" Emily pointed out.

_JJ begrudgingly allowed the paramedics to check her out after Hotch insisted that she take care of herself. Minor cuts and probable bruising were all they could tell her, which she could have told them herself if they had listened. Finally they were able to get in the FBI standard SUV's and make their way to the precinct. JJ was anxious to get back and to see the interrogations with the suspects. Hotch was hovering protectively, but eventually allowed her into the interrogation room with Dr. Williams alone._

_"How did you--?" Dr Williams stuttered_

_"How did I survive being almost murdered while being 5 months pregnant? Pretty well, in fact." JJ walked up calmly to the woman who had made her life torture for the last week. The team, watching from behind the glass, assumed that JJ would whisper a comment and then walk away gave them some space. They didn't really need any more of a confession from the psychotic doctor, but it couldn't hurt to get her adjitated and reveal more about her crimes. JJ, normally controlled, suddenly lost all restraint and began punching the woman repeatedly. The team scrambled to stop her, but were not fast enough._

_"THIS!" A blow landed on the handcuffed woman's cheek, "This is for endangering my baby."_

_"And, THIS!" JJ punched the woman in the stomach, "This is for telling me that I'll be a bad mother."_

_"And THIS!" JJ landed a final blow to the woman's nose before Morgan scooped her up and pulled her back. "That was because you're a hypocrite. And mean." JJ sniffed._

"Well, that woman deserved it!" JJ sulked.

"Uh...sweetie, while that is very true, the police brutality report she filed almost caused us our conviction." Hotch reminded her gently. JJ laughed and swatted his arm slightly, while he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

Garcia laughed to herself, while Morgan and Prentiss were down right awkward to be around, JJ and Hotch were just as bad--if not worse. While Garcia was self-aware enough to acknowledge that single couples probably didn't want to be around her and Kevin, the others seemed to be oblivious of the effects their public affection had on the only single couple at the table.

"So, Cassi, I'm sure you have some great stories about JJ to share with the group." Garcia smiled wickedly to the girl that was sitting awkwardly silent.

"Yeah, we had some really fun times." Cassi replied as JJ laughed.

"You all have no idea!" JJ added. And truth was, no one had a clue. Cassi and JJ had always been very close, and had the exact same sense of humor. Their experiances were on a large spectrum, from toilet-papering ex-boyfriend's houses, to trying their hand at an all-girl band. The sisters had always been close. So if JJ decided to tell even a little bit of Cassi and her childhood experiances, she didn't know how they would take it.

"Well, then tell us some of JJ's most excruciating moments." Garcia pushed.

"Alright, One time we were on vacation and..." Cassi began, but was interrupted by JJ's groaning.

"They do not need to know this story!" JJ shouted, but her sister continued.

"And, we were at the beach." Cassi continued as though her sister hadn't spoken. "Well, JJ got attacked by a dog. Not attacked like dangerously, but the stupid yappy dog wouldn't leave her alone. Well, wou know those sunscreen bottles, the ones with the dog and the little girl and the little girl's swim suit is...yeah, you know. Well, the dog decided to recreate it with JJ. As if it wasn't enough that the entire beach saw JJ's white butt, the dog decided to pee on her as well." The group laughed as JJ burried her head.

"That must have been awful!" Emily insisted.

"Well, JJ is not the type of girl to let something pee on her and not speak her mind, even when she was 10, so our entire vacation JJ is chasing this stupid dog, yelling at it. Our parent's tried to tell her that the dog couldn't understand her, so yelling did no good, but JJ would not listen."

"Oh, honey, I happen to think your butt is very--"

"Stop! Right there!" Emily stopped Hotch from finishing his comment. "Remember? This is Cassi and Reid's first date? I think we're making it a little--"

"Awkward?" Reid interjected.

"Well, I was going with conversation dominating, but sure. We can go with your word." Emily admitted. She hadn't really thought about how this could be embarassing for Reid and JJ's sister.

"So, changing the subject, Cassi, you teach second grade, what's that like?" Garcia asked after an awkward moment. She tried to show Reid what questions to ask the pretty girl in order to make this go smoothly. It didn't take a profiler to tell that Reid was head-over-heels for this girl.

"I like it a lot, the kids are great." JJ smiled at her sister's admission. Not even a profiler would have been able to see the girl's attraction to her favorite genius. JJ only could barely detect it, even though she knew her sister better than anyone else.

"Did you know that a student's success in life can be traced back to the values they were taught in the first few grades of elementary?"

"Really?" Cassi asked animatedly, turning to the now excited genius. "I've always wondered, but I've never really seen statistics on that." The rest of the team surpressed a groan as Reid's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he began talking animatedly with the brunette hanging on his every word.

"Told you they would be good together." JJ flaunted to Hotch.

"Actually, I believe it was Emily and I that had the idea, so stuff it Barbie, we're the matchmakers." Garcia countered as Reid and Cassi were deep in conversation, oblivious to the six other people at the table.

* * *

**_AN/Thanks to everybody that has reviewed! I love this story, and I'm totally grateful for all the feedback. This is the end, unless people really want more._**

* * *


End file.
